Trouble, Doubled
by SpikyFloof
Summary: It's been a year since Naraku was defeated and the Shikon Jewel destroyed. Everyone has settled into their new lives. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have come to an unspoken understanding though their relationship remains cool and distant. Someone decides the brothers need to learn an important lesson and soon they have the strangest feeling of deja vu...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This could be considered a sequel of sorts to 'Double Trouble'. I hadn't planned on writing a sequel but I was feeling all warm and fuzzy and this popped into my head so I decided to run with it. There are a few references to the events of 'Double Trouble', especially right here in Chapter 1, but this is also a stand-alone story in its own right. At least, that's the plan. DT didn't have an exact set time for when it took place - I imagined it somewhere a little later in the anime but before _The Final Act_. This story takes place roughly 15 months later, or about a year after the defeat of Naraku.

Just warning y'all now: It is probably going to take me some time to get each chapter posted. I have the first few chapters laid out pretty well and they'll go up fairly quickly, but after that I only have a basic plot outlined. With the weather finally turning nice I am going to be ridiculously busy with all the outdoor projects and renovations we have planned.

At any rate, reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They're the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

##########

Chapter 1

 _Oh, weren't they just the most adorable little pups!_ The mirror-like surface of the scrying bowl showed two inu yokai pups, about three years old. Or rather, one inu yokai and one hanyo. The yokai pup had a fluffy silver tail wrapped around his right shoulder, magenta stripes on his cheeks and eyelids, and a purple crescent moon on his brow. The hanyo had silver puppy ears perched atop his head. Both shared gold eyes and long silver hair.

The mirrored surface showed them in their fullest inu pack nature. The pups were laughing and playing together. They slept curled beside one another. They were fiercely loyal and protective of each other.

Once they had been restored, the brothers went their separate ways.

The scrying bowl showed the passage of the next few months. Gradually, their conflicts became less frequent and less heated, almost seeming to occur out of habit rather than any real malice. Finally, they ceased all together and the two came to an uneasy peace. But there was still an aloofness to their relationship, formality and strain from years of conflict and unwillingness to trust or show weakness.

 _Well, this just won't do at all! Did those two learn nothing? One would think that after all this time they'd have learned to get along! Why must they keep denying their true nature; hiding behind this façade of hatred and indifference? Inu are pack creatures. This silly sibling rivalry has gone on for far too long as it is._

Clawed fingertips tapped the side of the scrying bowl lightly.

 _They have both certainly inherited their father's stubbornness. This is not how he would have wanted his sons to behave towards one another._

A broad smile showed the tips of fangs.

 _A little push in the right direction is what those two need. And I know just how to give it to them…_

 _##########_

A/N: Yes, Chapter 1 is really, _really_ short. The rest of the chapters (with the possible exception of the epilogue) will be longer. I was originally going to begin with what is now Chapter 2, but decided to add a 'teaser' to tie it in a bit with 'Double Trouble'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat perched in the branches of the Sacred Tree to which he had spent fifty years pinned by an arrow in an enchanted sleep. His gold eyes were closed as he leaned back, tilting his face towards the sunlight that filtered through the tree's upper branches. His silver puppy ears turned to pick up the sounds of the surrounding forest. He could hear small animals scurrying through the underbrush, insects buzzing, and the occasional distant voice of a villager working in the fields.

It had been nearly a year since the defeat of Naraku and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel at the hands of himself and his friends. While still a time of war throughout the land, the demon attacks had slowed considerably. This small village was remote enough to be untouched by the war that ravaged much of the country, an oasis of peace and tranquility.

Sango and Miroku had been married shortly after Naraku's defeat and settled in Kaede's village. The wind tunnel that had cursed Miroku, his father, and grandfather, was gone. He could now lead a long and normal life, no longer worried about eventually being swallowed by his own cursed hand. Sango had avenged her village, which had been wiped out by Naraku's demons. They were expecting their first child any day now.

Sango's little brother, Kohaku, was training to be a demon slayer. He had always been a kind-hearted boy and helping others was his way of atoning for the slaying of his family and friends. He had been under Naraku's control at the time but that hadn't assuaged his guilt. Now, though, he was finally beginning to find peace again. The demon cat Kirara, who had long been Sango's companion, now journeyed with her brother to aid him. He stopped by occasionally to visit his sister and brother in law, getting advice and showing off new skills.

Shippo had remained in Kaede's village as well, though he left for weeks at a time to continue his training as a fox demon. He also went to visit Satsuki and a few other friends he had made while on the hunt for Naraku. The kitsune child was well-liked by the village children and was always willing to show off his fox magic for them, much to their delight.

Rin, the orphaned human girl whom had traveled with Sesshomaru also remained. Before he had left the village after Naraku's defeat, Kaede had told the demon lord that the girl needed to learn to live among humans again. To everyone's surprise, he had agreed to Rin remaining in the village under Kaede's care. Sesshomaru had then returned to wherever it was he went for weeks and months at a time, though he occasionally stopped by the village to visit Rin and bring her gifts. More often than not he was accompanied by his servant, the little green toad-like demon, Jaken.

Kagome had been sent back to her own time by the magic of the Bone Eater's Well. Magic that no longer appeared to work as he was no longer able to pass through to her time and she had not come back to his. Inuyasha had seen the faces of her family when she had returned to them after being trapped in the darkness by the Jewel for three days. They loved her as much as he did. Yet he refused to give up hope that she would someday return. They were meant to be together, he knew it in the core of his very soul.

He inhaled the springtime scents deeply and sighed. He was lonely without Kagome here. She had been the first person since his mother who had completely accepted him for who and what he was. It was because of her that he had learned to trust enough to have real friends. Being a half demon, he had spent many years being despised by both humans and demons, including his own half-brother. Even Kikyo, who had claimed to love him, had wanted him to become fully human rather than remain a half demon.

Kagome had loved him in spite of it. She didn't want him to change what he was. As the others had begun to travel with them in search of the Jewel shards and Nakaru, they had accepted him as well. Sango and Miroku had both trained to fight demons. Yet they had befriended him. Shippo had at first sneered at him, thinking a half-demon would be weak until he had proved otherwise by helping the kitsune avenge his father. The newfound friendships had been both terrifying and exhilarating.

He had even come to a tentative peace with Sesshomaru, who had spent decades despising, belittling, and trying to kill him. Sesshomaru had always insulted him but he hadn't become outright hostile until learning that their father had bequeathed his famous sword, Tessaiga, to Inuyasha rather than himself. Eventually, he had let go of his coveting of their father's sword and his hatred for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's thoughts turned to his brother as he opened his eyes and watched the smaller branches wave lazily in the breeze. There was much about the other that was still a mystery to him though he had gained a bit of insight into his enigmatic brother a few months before they had defeated Naraku. The two of them had been turned into pups by a rogue inu yokai who had designs on the West and wanted to use Sesshomaru, as their father's heir, to fulfill them. Without the memories of their older selves and their animosity the two had reverted to acting on instinct. Recognizing one another and family, they had played, slept, and eaten together and protected one another fiercely.

He had learned a bit more about Sesshomaru from Myoga during that time as well. He had never realized that his half-brother wasn't the adult he'd always viewed him as being. To the inu yokai he was still an adolescent, not yet fully mature. He had been around the equivalent of Inuyasha's current age when their father had died. Those revelations had put things into a bit of a different perspective for Inuyasha and some of his brother's hostility began to make sense in a way. While it didn't excuse the things Sesshomaru had said and done over the years, it did help Inuyasha to understand them a bit. At an already difficult age, he'd found himself sharply reminded of his own youth and inexperience when unable to assume the reigns of leadership that his father had left behind; the position he had been groomed for his entire life. Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru's wandering wasn't the daiyokai's form of a temper tantrum. The thought made him smile a bit.

Though he had told his friends that he remembered nothing from his transformation, it had been a lie. He had remembered everything. He hadn't wanted to discuss it with the others, not even Kagome. He doubted they would understand how a part of him mourned the loss of easy friendship he and Sesshomaru had shared. He longed for the unquestioned acceptance, the sense of belonging he'd had from his brother. Inu yokai were pack creatures by their very natures and Sesshomaru was the only family Inuyasha had left. While their relationship had improved considerably it was still cool and aloof at best. Inuyasha missed the warmth that he knew was buried somewhere in his brother.

His friends had become like a family to him but with the exception of Shippo and Kirara, they were human and would grow old and die while he remained young. And then he'd be alone again. Having felt the joy of being accepted and having friends, he knew that to be alone again would crush him completely. But he held out hope that maybe, just maybe, he could form some sort of friendly relationship with his brother before then. He let out a humorless chuckle. He might as well ask the river to reverse its course or the sun to rise in the west. But still… stranger things had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru walked through the forest. He passed through the trees with nothing more than the barest whisper of silk or creak of armor. Golden eyes missed nothing. Knee-length silver hair was tucked behind pointed ears and blew out behind him in the breeze. What appeared to be a stole of silver fur wrapped around his right shoulder and trailed behind him. What most thought of as decorative was actually a part of him, the fur and tail of his true form; a giant, silver-furred dog.

Two swords were strapped to his side. Tenseiga, an heirloom from his father, made from his fang. A sword not for battle but one that could save a hundred lives with a single stroke. It was the sister sword to the blade his half-brother wielded, Tessaiga; the blade that could destroy a hundred demons with one blow. The second sword he wore, Bakusaiga, had been created from his own demonic power. According to the swordsmith Totosai, its manifestation was proof that he had finally stood on his own as a great demon, no longer in the shadow of his father and that he had been freed of his obsession with his father's swords and hatred toward his brother.

A slight frown crossed his face as he thought of his father. As a child, he had idolized and worshiped his father, believing him to be the most powerful demon that ever lived and wanting nothing more than to be just like him when he grew up. Yet his father had seemed displeased by his quest for power and conquest. Sesshomaru couldn't understand why. Wasn't his father powerful? Should he not desire the same power that he believed his father held? He had sneered at his father's questions during what was to be the last time they would ever speak together, asking if he had someone to protect. Only the weak needed protection and Sesshomaru saw no point in wasting his time protecting those too weak to protect themselves. Power tempered by compassion had been a lesson lost on Sesshomaru at the time. It had taken several centuries until he finally began to understand what his father had been trying to teach him.

His world had suddenly been turned upside down when his father had died protecting the mortal woman he had fallen in love with and her half-breed son. He had known that his father was badly wounded from his battle with the dragon Ryukotsusei. He hadn't realized just how serious his father's injuries were when he left to save Izayoi and Inuyasha. Or that they would leave him too weakened to survive the battle to save them. Seeing the woman and her child as the cause of his father's death, Sesshomaru had focused his anger on them. If he was honest with himself, Sesshomaru knew that his hatred towards Inuyasha was unfair. He had never truly hated his half-brother.

He'd been angry at their father.

He'd been hurt at his father's loving a woman other than his mother and seeing it as a betrayal of her. He'd been confused how his father could have such deep feelings for a mere mortal. He'd been devastated when his beloved father had died. He'd been angry that his father had chosen to go to their aid when already so badly wounded rather than staying with him. He'd been frightened when his father's enormous and comforting presence was no longer there, leaving him as heir to the Western Domain yet too young to assume the role.

 _I needed you, too, Father,_ he thought. The surge of anger that used to accompany such a thought was gone, replaced only by a bit of sadness and longing.

His fear and grief over his father's death had turned to rage at what Sesshomaru had perceived as his father abandoning him in favor of a lowly half-breed. Yet guilt had overwhelmed him at his anger towards his father. Conflicted and not knowing how to resolve it, his anger turned to a convenient target, Inuyasha. His half-brother was a physical representation and reminder of what he had lost. He couldn't accept being furious with his father so he turned his anger toward his younger brother instead.

One hand came to rest on Tenseiga's hilt, caressing the familiar grip. He had long hated the sword, believing it useless as it could not be used to kill. It had been only during his pursuit of Naraku that he had come to understand the lessons his father had been trying to teach him shortly before his death. Lessons he'd been too proud and arrogant to understand at the time.

During the hunt for Naraku, he and Inuyasha had encountered one another more frequently than at any other point in their lives. Previously, Sesshomaru had largely ignored the half demon except if he happened to be nearby or if he was looking for a target on which to vent his own frustrations. Sesshomaru would then find him and taunt him, pick a fight, and scoff at how weak and pathetic the other was when he beat him. Never mind that he had centuries of fighting experience on his side over Inuyasha, his skills and reflexes trained and honed until combat was as natural as breathing. Inuyasha's being sealed to a tree by a mortal priestess had simply been more proof in Sesshomaru's mind that his half-brother was weak and unworthy of their father's blood.

He wondered if having a new enemy to focus his anger on had helped him overcome his resentment towards his brother. Or if the frequency and sometimes necessity of their contact had forced him to overcome his hatred. Either way, he had finally learned to let go of his anger and resentment and ceased coveting the Tessaiga. He acknowledged Inuyasha as Tessaiga's rightful owner. Knowing that Inuyasha could never defeat him in combat, Sesshomaru had gone so far as to purposely break Tenseiga so Tessaiga could absorb the meido zangetsuha technique as their father had planned.

And somewhere along the way he had begun to learn the compassion that his father had tried to teach him. It had started small. Tenseiga had prompted him to save Rin's life after she'd been killed by wolves. He hadn't understood what was occurring at the time. The sword had prompted him and he'd acted to sate his curiosity about what would happen. Or so he had told himself. In truth, he had been confused by the girl's earlier actions. She had attempted to care for him when he had been injured and unable to move after being hit with the Wind Scar. Despite his repeated warnings to leave him alone she had continued to return, bringing him water and whatever foods she could forage. His slightest interest, cold and indifferent as it was, had made her smile.

When Inuyasha's demon slayer companion, Sango, had attempted to sacrifice Rin in order to destroy Naraku he had burned with fury. He had fully intended to kill the woman for endangering his ward. Kohaku had pleaded for her life, begging him not to kill his sister. Sango had steadfastly accepted that it was his right to take her life. She had simply asked him to wait until Naraku was defeated before doing so. Mere months before he would have killed her on the spot without a second thought. Yet something had made him decide to grant her request. When she apologized to Rin and protected her at the risk of her own life, thoughts of vengeance had fled.

Thinking of his brother at one time would have filled him with anger and bitterness. Now he felt a sense of regret. It was not a feeling he was accustomed to and he did not enjoy it. He couldn't deny it, however. The incident with Ichiro turning him and Inuyasha into pups just over a year ago had left more of an impression upon him than he cared to admit. His memory of the time was still clear. They had slept and played together, comforted one another, and refused to be separated while their companions searched for answers. Inuyasha for a time had truly been his brother in actions, not just blood.

Sesshomaru had been an only child for most of his life. As a pup he'd been spoilt and adored by everyone around him. Despite always being surrounded by people, he'd been lonely. Being the only son and heir of the great Inu no Taisho had assured that many would try to curry favor with him simply because of who he was. His friendships were carefully chosen and had always been clouded by caution.

The easy acceptance and trust he'd shared with Inuyasha as a pup had been so completely different. There had been no thought of betrayal or ulterior motives; they were family, pack, and completely loyal to one another. He had been instinctively open and happy with Inuyasha. He had not feared ridicule or censure from his brother.

Then he had been wrenched back to his reality in which he and Inuyasha were at odds. Where they had never been children together. Where they hated one another. Despite their newfound truce, their relationship remained distant. Sesshomaru had been surprised to realize that part of him missed the easy companionship he and Inuyasha had shared. He was confused and unsettled by the feeling and tried to force it deep down. He tried convincing himself that it was only a side effect from the spell that had turned them back to pups in the first place. Yet it continued to plague him, nagging at the back of his thoughts.

Inu yokai were pack creatures. He had denied his very nature and left the West shortly after his father's passing, bitter at being stuck between child and adult, not yet able to assume the leadership role for which he'd been groomed his entire life. While occasionally lonely in his wanderings he had become accustomed to being alone. Being a pup again, reverting to those pack instincts, and then being restored had reminded him sharply of what he'd left behind. And what he'd thrown away with his brother. Sesshomaru knew he was largely to blame for the rift between them. He had spent years being cruel in word and deed to his brother, lashing out at him in his own anger and pain. Once that anger and hatred had faded, he had no idea how to approach the other or even if Inuyasha would welcome his attempts.

Humans often spoke of how it was never too late to make amends for past wrongdoings. Sesshomaru supposed that with their pitifully short lifespans they'd have to believe such a thing. Demons, however, had long memories. One could easily nurse a grudge for centuries. The panther demons whom his father had fought and he had battled twice were proof of that. Inuyasha had spent more time with humans than demons, especially in recent years. Perhaps their way of thinking had rubbed off on the other.

He had stopped walking. Standing on the top of a rise he gazed out, unseeing, over the countryside. Ah-Un snorted, blowing air out through its noses softly as it stood beside him. The dual-headed dragon had accompanied Sesshomaru for many years. He had been a loyal, if silent companion. Not unintelligent, he had picked up on his master's change in mood. Sesshomaru glanced at the dragon. His hand came to rest on one of the heads as he patted the creature absently, still lost in thought.

 _Perhaps it is time to put our hostility behind us once and for all. It is what Father would have wanted._

It was not going to be easy. Swallowing his own pride, especially where Inuyasha was concerned, was not something Sesshomaru was accustomed to doing. And Inuyasha was fully as stubborn as he was. He was certainly going to have his work cut out for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin practically flew down the path to great the demon lord. It had been several months since she had seen him last. "You're here!"

His expression softened slightly at the girl's greeting. "Hello, Rin. I trust you are faring well?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kaede has been teaching me many interesting things!" She fell into step beside him and began filling him in on what she was learning as they started toward the hut.

He nodded, pleased that his ward was happy and adjusting to life in this village. While he sometimes missed her cheerful chattering as they traveled, he was forced to admit that the old priestess had been correct in her assessment that Rin needed to learn to live among humans. At first Rin had been distraught and upset at believing that Sesshomaru no longer wanted her at his side. He had reassured her that her remaining in the village was for the best and that he would come by to visit when he was able. She had not been happy but had obeyed. After her initial wariness of the villagers wore off the girl had begun thriving in the village. As promised, he stopped by every few months, visiting and bringing gifts.

"Where is Master Jaken?" she asked, noticing the imp's absence for the first time in her excitement.

"I have sent him on an errand that will likely take him some time. I am afraid he will not be back before I must leave."

She drooped slightly. While the little green imp had often been loud and obnoxious and berated and scolded her, she was nevertheless fond of him. He had protected her to the best of his ability when he had to. While he claimed it was out of fear of what Sesshomaru would do to him should she be hurt, Rin hadn't been convinced. When he wasn't scolding her he would play with her and tell her of the things he had seen and done while traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken often exaggerated his own role and importance in his tales but Rin still enjoyed them. While the little demon certainly seemed to like to hear himself talk, Rin doubted he would have been so talkative with her had he not liked her.

"Oh. You will tell him that I said hello, won't you?"

He nodded and she brightened once again. As they reached the village proper he handed her a small package that had been hidden beneath his flowing sleeves. She tore the wrappings from it and beamed. A jeweled hair comb rested in her hand. Finely crafted, it was not garish or showy. It was elegant in its simplicity.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! It's beautiful!"

She ran to show Kaede, who had just stepped outside, as they arrived at her home.

"How lovely!" the priestess exclaimed, unsurprised that Sesshomaru had brought Rin yet another gift. It seemed that each time the daiyokai stopped by he brought her something new. "Rin, will ye go and gather some herbs from the garden for me? I need to speak with Lord Sesshomaru for a moment."

"Okay!" Rin ran to put her gift safely inside, then disappeared around the back of the house with a basket for collecting the plants."Is there a problem with Rin, priestess?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nay, not at all. Rin is a delightful child, intelligent and eager to learn. She has a gift for herb lore and growing things. She has settled into life here very well this past year. It is not Rin I wish to discuss. Rather, I would ask that ye go and speak with your brother."

"Inuyasha? Why?"

"He has been most melancholy since Naraku's defeat. Ye know Kagome was returned to her own time by the magic of the Bone Eater's Well. The same magic that allowed her to travel to this time in the first place. I fear that her time here ended along with the Sacred Jewel's." She sighed. "It has been almost a year and yet he still holds out hope of her returning. Yet I fear that hope is fading and leading to depression. He sees his friends moving on to the next stages of their lives. He spent many years alone. It was only after meeting Kagome that he learned to trust and have friends."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "What is it you wish of me?" he demanded.

Kaede looked up at the tall demon lord, not at all intimidated by his cool tone. "Perhaps ye can remind your brother that he is not alone. That there are those who care about him."

"One of his... friends... would be better suited to that task," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Do ye think none have tried? We have all of us spoken to him, even young Rin. Despite your antagonistic past, Inuyasha respects ye. He may listen to you where the rest of us have failed."

Sesshomaru managed not to snort at the priestess' assessment of Inuyasha's regard for him as the elder brother. He turned and walked away. Kaede sighed again and shook her head as she watched him go. _He be as stubborn as his brother,_ she thought. She suspected that he was going to find the other anyway. She smiled slightly. Stubborn and proud he might be, but she suspected that he cared for Inuyasha more than he'd ever admit.

Following the familiar scent, Sesshomaru came across Inuyasha lounging in the lower branches a large tree. It was the very same tree to which he had been sealed for fifty years. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down as he approached.

"Oh, it's you," Inuyasha said. "I didn't realize you'd be back already."

"It has been several months, Inuyasha."

"I suppose." Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and landed lightly beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. During their hunt for Naraku the animosity between them had lessened considerably. By the time they had defeated him the open hostility had all but disappeared. They were hardly friends but they had come to a sort of unspoken understanding. Inuyasha had recognized his brother was placing a certain amount of unspoken trust in him by allowing Rin to remain in the village he called home. He also knew he'd be the first one Sesshomaru would kill should the girl come to any harm. His brother's trust was a double-edged sword.

Sesshomaru followed as, without another word, Inuyasha walked deeper into the woods. A few minutes later they came across an old dry well. Inuyasha stared into it, eyes unfocused. Sesshomaru then understood his brother's distant attitude. This was the well through which Kagome had traveled from her own time back to theirs. After the destruction of the Shikon Jewel she had returned to her own time and the well had sealed. He had heard that Inuyasha continued to visit the well every three days, hoping against hope that Kagome would somehow return. No one had the heart to discourage him or to suggest that she may never come back to him.

There was the possibility of him seeing her again by simply waiting and allowing time to pass until his future and her present became one in the same. Five hundred years meant little to demons who measured their lives in millennia. Daiyokai, the most powerful of the greater demons, were all but immortal. As a hanyo Inuyasha would age faster than a full demon, however. Half a millennium would see Sesshomaru virtually unchanged, while Inuyasha would be well into middle age. While Sesshomaru would always be chronologically older at some point Inuyasha would eventually become physiologically older. It was something he had never before considered and now Sesshomaru frowned slightly at the disconcerting thought.

Glancing over and misinterpreting his brother's expression Inuyasha asked, "Aren't you going to tell me how stupid I'm being for coming here hoping for her to come back?" his tone was angry and bitter. He was trying to pick a fight.

Sesshomaru met his angry gaze and shook his head slightly. "No. You will see her again, one way or the other. Five hundred years is like the blink of an eye to a demon."

Inuyasha snorted. "But _I'm_ not a _full_ demon, am I?" he said sarcastically. "Assuming that I even survived until Kagome's time I'd be nearly old enough to be her grandfather in relative terms." He scowled and glared at Sesshomaru. " _You'll_ probably look exactly the same. Bastard."

"I am not the bastard, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated smoothly, tiring of his brother's melancholy. He didn't deny the obvious. It was true that he would age very little in that time. Physically he'd appear practically the same as he did at this moment.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened as he turned his gaze back to the well. He didn't really want to fight with Sesshomaru but he needed to vent his frustrations and sadness somehow. His brother seemed well aware of that, which just made things worse. While he was pleased that they now more or less got along, sometimes he missed the almost guaranteed fighting that would occur any time they were in proximity. He could do with an intense workout to burn off some frustration right now. His shoulders slumped.

"What am I supposed to do without her, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, almost plaintively. He raised his head and met his brother's gold eyes with his own.

Before Sesshomaru could formulate an answer the air around them seemed to shimmer. Sesshomaru turned sharply, his senses alert, searching for the source of the power he sensed building around them. Inuyasha's ears twitched wildly for a moment, then lay back against his head and the hair on the back of his neck stood up in reaction to the unknown potential threat.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded, gripping Tessaiga tightly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to glittering slits as he scanned the area, his hand falling to rest on Bakusaiga's hilt, though he didn't yet draw the blade. He couldn't see, hear, or smell anything out of the ordinary or detect anyone in their immediate vicinity but the power he could sense in the air told him _something_ was amiss. His fingers curled more tightly around his sword hilt.

As suddenly as it had begun the strange sensation ceased. Everything appeared to be exactly the same as it had been mere moments before. The brothers exchanged a confused look.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he continued to look around. He didn't know and he didn't like it.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said as a sudden horrifying thought occurred to him. "You don't think – the village!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in alarm and without another word they turned and began racing down the path toward the village.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he suddenly tripped and went sprawling.

Sesshomaru started to side-step around him when a wave of intense dizziness and nausea washed over him. His step faltered as the world seemed to spin around him.

 _A spell!_ He thought in surprise. _But who? And why?_

He caught himself with his hands just in time to keep from getting a face full of dirt and grass as he stumbled and fell to his knees. He looked down in disbelief. _Not again!_ was his final through before blackness overtook him.

##########

A/N: How fast demons and half-demons age is something I haven't been able to find any solid answers for. I'm working off the assumption that Inuyasha ages roughly 1 year for every 10 based on information given in the series and movies. I'm also assuming that Sesshomaru ages considerably more slowly; anywhere from 1:50 to 1:100 since his exact age is never stated. (If anyone does know and can point me to the source, I'd be eternally grateful!). I tend to lean toward the upper end of that range. I do have a whole long explanation for my reasoning if anyone wants it broken down in detail. You can thank my darling husband and some of the long, convoluted discussions we get into for that and for why I figure Sesshomaru isn't quite viewed as an adult yet. :)

Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying this story thus far. I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Perfect._

Red tinted lips curved upwards into a satisfied smile at the image in the scrying bowl. The spell had worked perfectly. The little red-clad hanyo pup was about five years old. The perfect age to still adore his older brother and to look to him for protection and guidance. His adorable silver puppy ears twitched even while he was unconscious in response to the sounds of the forest around him. Said older brother was sprawled on the ground beside him. The lanky now nine-year old daiyokai was dwarfed by the too-large armor that surrounded him. While their clothing had shrunk proportionately – there was no need to have naked pups running around after all - the armor had not.

 _Sesshomaru always was a bit too focused on battle. This is a lesson in getting along, not settling every little difference with a sword. Too bad I cannot take the swords away. Though it is doubtful they'll be able to use them. Demon swords require a certain amount of demonic power to activate their powers and those don't generally manifest until puberty. Tessaiga and Tenseiga will be nothing more than dull slabs of metal for them right now. Besides, those blades were too long a sore point between those two. I want to see how they handle them without realizing who their owners currently are._

A clawed fingertip tapped the bowl lightly. _This new sword of Sesshomaru's is certainly interesting. A sword created from his own demonic energy. Hm. I have never heard of such a thing. Even his father wasn't able to do that. Though that old codger Totosai and Inu no Taisho himself foresaw it, cunning old hound. It is a pity that those two pups have gone through so much hatred and anger and pain to get to where they are now. I doubt their father foresaw that. He would have wanted them to act as brothers, not enemies._

A soft sigh.

 _Well, let's just see what those stubborn pups make of all this…_

 _##########_

Inuyasha moaned softly. His head ached but he couldn't remember why. He wondered if the other village children had thrown rocks at him again. The other children were often cruel when his mother wasn't around, tormenting him and calling him names that he didn't fully understand but knew weren't nice. He opened his eyes. He was in the forest, he noticed. He turned his head and saw someone laying a short distance away, face-down and unmoving. His nose told him it was Sesshomaru.

The pain in his head was rapidly fading. Inuyasha climbed to his feet and walked over to his half-brother. As he crouched down beside him, his eyes confirmed what his nose had already told him, it was definitely Sesshomaru. His silver hair, even longer than Inuyasha's, was spread out around him. He was dressed all in white, broken only by the red and white cherry blossom pattern on his kimono sleeves and shoulder. He was swimming in too large armor. Inuyasha crouched down and shook his shoulder roughly as he leaned in close.

"Sesshou! Sesshou!" he called into one pointed ear. He couldn't yet manage to properly pronounce his brother's full name.

Sesshomaru stirred and growled in annoyance.

"Sesshou?"

The silver head raised and he wiped dirt from his eyes with one hand. Gold eyes opened and blinked a few times, bringing his world into focus.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru started to push himself upright, only to find himself entangled in something. He growled again and looked to see what he was caught in.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he giggled. "You were playing with Father's armor, weren't you?" he snickered.

"I was doing nothing of the sort," Sesshomaru replied indignantly. He frowned at the evidence to the contrary that was wrapped around him. "Help me get this off," he said as his hands fumbled with the straps of the too large armor. Finally freeing himself, he realized that it wasn't his father's. It was similar, but not the same. He frowned as he got to his feet and looked around.

They were alone on a forest path. He smelled humans nearby but no other inu yokai. That didn't make any sense. Why would he and Inuyasha be alone so close to humans without their father or guards? Why had he been entangled in armor that was much too large? He shook his head, bangs swishing over the purple crescent moon on his forehead. He had no answers.

He caught sight of something lying beside the armor. Two swords. He recognized one as Tenseiga, one of his father's swords. The other, a katana with a white-wrapped hilt and scabbard, was unfamiliar. He spied Tessaiga a short distance away. He gathered the weapons together.

"Hey! Lemme have a sword!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru started to hand him the white katana but paused mid-motion. On impulse, he pulled the blade free of the scabbard. Strange markings were etched along the back of the blade. He didn't recognize it but it felt so _right_ in his hand. He returned it to the sheath. Inuyasha was bouncing with excitement, his puppy ears sticking straight up and his gold eyes wide. Before Sesshomaru could act, he snatched up Tessaiga.

"I want this one!"

Sesshomaru started to protest then decided against it. It didn't really matter, he supposed. Three swords would be a lot to carry himself anyway. He might as well let Inuyasha hold onto one. He pulled the purple and gold sash from around the armor and considered it for a moment. It was much too long for him, even if he doubled it. Measuring out a few arm lengths, he used the strange katana to cut it. The razor-sharp blade sliced through the silk smoothly. It doubtless belonged to whomever owned the armor and he doubted they'd be pleased to find he'd cut it up. Hopefully, they'd understand. He made a mental note to ask his father to replace it as he tied the cut length around his waist. He stuck the Tenseiga and the other katana into the sash at his waist.

Inuyasha was studying Tessaiga intently. The pup had drawn the blade and was waving it around excitedly.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Stop that at once!"

Inuyasha froze and looked at him. His ears drooped slightly, then he drew himself up and scowled. "I just wanted to look at it," he protested.

"I said you could carry it, not play with it. You're too little to use a sword. Don't play with it and _don't_ lose it!" Sesshomaru said imperiously. "That's one of Father's swords and he'll surely be most cross should anything happen to it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru could be so bossy sometimes. He had just turned five; he was not a baby anymore. And his brother was barely nine, hardly an adult though he tried to act all mature and grown-up all the time. He sheathed the blade and quickly discovered that it was too long to wear at his waist.

Seeing his brother's predicament, Sesshomaru took Tessaiga from him and measured off another length from the sash. Deftly tying it to the scabbard, he created a makeshift back strap. He slipped it oved Inuyasha's head and settled it across his chest. Taking a step back, Sesshomaru studied his handiwork and nodded in approval. The sword was no longer dragging on the ground and Inuyasha should be able to carry it comfortably. He wouldn't be able to draw the weapon; a bonus in Sesshomaru's mind.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to their surroundings. He knelt beside the armor. It carried his scent but no other that he could detect. He frowned. That made no sense. The armor was much too large for him; it must belong to someone else. He rose and paced about the area a bit. There was no indication that any other inu yokai had been in the vicinity other than Inuyasha and himself.

Sitting back on his haunches, he thought back. Before waking up here he'd been… where? His brows drew together as he concentrated. He remembered his home, his father, his mother, servants, guards, tutors, and combat trainers. He had memories of many things but nothing of this place or what he could have been doing here. It bothered him more than a little. This wasn't right. He and Inuyasha shouldn't be here alone. He was suddenly overcome with the strangest sense of déjà vu. But why? He was certain he'd never been here before. His eyes traveled back to the armor and remains of the sash. _Something_ about them seemed familiar…

"Sesshou?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do now? I'm getting hungry. Where's Mother? Where are we anyway?"

Sesshomaru hated to admit ignorance. "I don't know where your mother is," he finally said. His eyes narrowed. "Something's not right. Father should be with us. Or guards. Or… someone."

"Oh." Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I'm scared, Sesshou."

The older boy snorted. "Of what? Nothing has appeared to threaten or harm us. We're just lost. It's simply a matter of time before Father comes for us."

"I suppose you're right." He perked up a bit. "Can we go look for something to eat while we wait? I'm hungry."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt as long as we don't wander too far." Sesshomaru began sniffing out potential food in the area. While he had never gone hunting on his own before, Father had taken him enough that he knew what to do. He'd even caught a few rabbits, birds, and other small game on their outings. "Stay behind me and stay quiet!" he ordered. "Or else you'll scare the animals away and then you'll go hungry." He glanced back over his shoulder to make certain Inuyasha understood. He frowned when he saw that his brother wasn't behind him. Inuyasha was turning in place, his ears twitching and nose working furiously, audibly sniffing at the air around them.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "My nose is better than yours, Inuyasha," he said. "I can smell some rabbits this way."

Inuyasha ignored him as he caught the scent of cooking meat. Licking his lips in anticipation, he bolted towards it.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Sesshomaru cried, alarmed.

His brother was heading right for the humans.

##########

A/N: I realize that Sesshomaru would have been quite a bit older when Inuyasha was a young child. In the series Inuyasha is the equivalent of about 15 and Sesshomaru 19. Even though it doesn't fit in with the difference in their rates of aging and all that fun stuff, I decided to keep the 4-year relative age gap between them for storytelling purposes.

I did say there was going to be some deja vu. Don't worry, that's going to be where the similarities end. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha had already reached the human village when Sesshomaru caught up to him. His nose was working furiously as he tried to identify exactly from where the scent of cooking meat was emanating. The humans didn't pay the pair much mind. A few curious glances their way was all the attention they received. In spite of that, Sesshomaru was uneasy. They shouldn't be here. He couldn't smell any other inu yokai in the area. He smelled no other demons at all. His unease increased.

"Come on, Inuyasha," he said, putting a hand on the pup's arm so he wouldn't go running off again. "We shouldn't be here."

"Why not? I hungry, Sesshou. I smell meat!"

"This is a human village," Sesshomaru said quickly. "There are no demons here at all! We shouldn't be here and we need to leave. Now!"

His gold eyes darted around anxiously, landing on a trio of humans that were walking in their direction. One was a heavily pregnant woman. Next to her walked another woman, older, with grey hair and dressed as a human priestess. A child of maybe his own age skipped along beside them, humming cheerfully while the adults conversed.

"Your baby should be born any day now, Sango," the oldest was saying.

"I think I'll be just as happy when they arrive!" she said, placing a hand against her back.

"The babe will come when it is ready and not a moment before," said the first woman with a chuckle.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the girl asked, catching sight of the two children in the middle of the path. "What's happened?"

That got the attention of the adults. They all stopped and stared. Sesshomaru stared back. He flexed his free hand, readying his claws.

"Inuyasha?" the pregnant woman asked, catching sight of the smaller red-clad figure with silver puppy ears that stood beside Sesshomaru.

"What has happened to ye?" asked the oldest, taking a step forward.

Sesshomaru had no idea who these human women were and he didn't like that they seemed to know the identities of his brother and himself. Inuyasha had turned at the sound of his name, regarding the humans with wide-eyed curiosity. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his arm and pushed him behind him as he assumed a fighting stance. He held his claws up threateningly, baring his fangs, and growling low in his chest. Still young, his growl was too high-pitched to be truly threatening but they got the point. They stopped moving towards the pair.

"Run, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered.

"But Sesshou – "

"Run!"

The pup took off towards the forest.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" The pregnant woman took a few quick steps forward as if trying to follow but Sesshomaru blocked her path with inhuman speed, his growling increasing in ferocity and volume as his lips pulled back into a full snarl. She drew back, looking surprised. His entire body was tense and ready to fight. Even as a child, the demon could very well be a deadly opponent.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't you recognize us?" the girl asked, looking crestfallen. She started to take a step towards him. He glared at her from beneath his bangs. He didn't want to hurt a little girl but he also didn't want her coming any closer.

"I don't think he recognizes us, Rin," the pregnant woman said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to prevent her from moving any closer. She had apparently gotten the message loud and clear.

The commotion had drawn the attention of the nearby villagers who stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. Knowing that he would become quickly outnumbered should the humans decide to attack Sesshomaru raised one hand in front of him, claws at the ready. His sleeve fell back revealing the magenta stripes that ran across his wrist. He cracked the knuckles on his raised hand threateningly. He glared at the curious humans, continuing to snarl and growl, warning them not to come closer. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Inuyasha to make certain the pup was in the clear.

Sesshomaru waited until Inuyasha had reached the tree line. Then he turned and sprinted after him. He ignored the human women who called out after them, imploring them to stop. Catching up to his brother he grabbed Inuyasha's hand, pulling him along as they fled the human village. He slowed as Inuyasha stumbled for the third time, the younger pup unable to keep up with his longer strides and faster pace.

It was over an hour later before Sesshomaru finally allowed them to stop and rest. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, panting hard. Sesshomaru glared back in the direction they had come, scenting the air for any trace of pursuit. He didn't hear or see anything other than the normal creatures that lived in the forest but his nose was sharper than either his eyes or his ears and he relied heavily on his sense of smell.

"Sesshou," Inuyasha panted. "Why did we run away?"

"Because they were humans."

"So?"

Sesshomaru scowled. His father cared for the human that lived in his domain and encouraged peaceful relations between them and his demon subjects. Yet he had also warned Sesshomaru of them, cautioning him that not all were friendly. There were many, both human and demon, who would seek to do the young pups harm. If for no other reason than to use them as hostages to force the Lord of the West to do their will. Sesshomaru as his father's heir would be a valuable prize to the wrong people. Inuyasha was in even more danger. Being his father's son would not save him from those who hated hanyo. In fact, being Inu no Taisho's son put him at even greater risk. Those who hunted him would feel they were restoring the honor of the great demon, removing a stain from his honor that he would not or could not remove himself. His feelings on the matter would be of no concern to those who would justify his son's death simply because he was a half demon.

"Humans are not to be trusted," Sesshomaru said with the authority of absolute certainty. He wasn't certain at all but it seemed a good enough explanation.

"But the humans in the village… they seemed nice. They didn't throw things at me."

"Until they discovered who you are! Do you want them to threaten to harm you in order to get to Father?"

"N –no."

"Then it is good we got away."

"But… they knew my name! Yours too!"

Sesshomaru snorted. "So? Many people do. Father is a powerful ruler over a vast domain and we are his sons. It doesn't mean anything."

They were silent for several minutes. Sesshomaru got back to his feet.

"Sesshou, where are we going to go now?" Inuyasha asked.

Golden eyes gazed upwards as he got his bearings. "Home."

"Oh. Where is that?"

Sesshomaru gave his younger brother an exasperated look. "To the West, of course!"

"Oh. Okay." A pause. "Do you know the way?"

Sesshomaru drew himself up, indignant. "Of course!" he snapped. In truth, he had no idea where they were. But, he reasoned, if they headed west they were bound to come to his father's lands sooner or later. He hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What happened to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha?" Rin asked in confusion as the pups ran into the forest. She was upset that Sesshomaru had appeared to not recognize her at all. Not only that, he had immediately acted as if she was a potential threat.

"I don't know," Sango said, staring in the direction they had gone. "It looks like they're under some sort of spell. Again." She recalled the time the brothers had been turned into pups by Ichiro, a rogue inu yokai who had wanted to use Sesshomaru to take control of his father's lands. He hadn't known Inu no Taisho had a second son and Inuyasha had gotten caught in the transformation as well. That time they had both been about three years old despite their age difference. This time they seemed closer in relative ages. Inuyasha had appeared to be a child of about four or five while Sesshomaru had been a bit older, around nine, she guessed.

"We should see if we can find the spot the spell was cast. That may give us a clue as to what happened or who cast it."

"Lord Sesshomaru had gone to find Inuyasha, I believe," Kaede said. "It would appear that he found him. Though be it before or after the spell was cast I cannot say."

"Inuyasha's been spending a lot of time at the Sacred Tree and the Bone Eater's Well," Sango mused. "It's where he feels closest to Kagome."

The trio walked towards the forest. They stopped when they spotted something laying in the middle of the path.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's armor," Rin said. She moved closer and picked up the remains of his sash, frowning as she ran it through her hands. It had clearly been cut.

"That's strange. Their clothing shrunk with them," Kaede mused. "Yet not the armor."

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea," Kaede admitted. "I do not see their weapons here."

"Sesshomaru had his swords," Sango replied. She had noticed the weapons at his waist, though he hadn't reached for them while in the village, relying solely on his claws. She frowned as she tried to picture the details. "I think Inuyasha had Tessaiga across his back." She motioned to the remnants of the sash in Rin's hands. "They must have cut lengths from that. Which would imply that they recognized the swords since they thought to take them."

"Perhaps…" Kaede said thoughtfully. "Inu yokai are very much creatures of instinct. Inuyasha has said that Tessaiga's blade carries his father's scent as it was forged from his fang. Tenseiga would also bear his scent. It is possible that they simply smelled their father on the swords."

"What about Bakusaiga?"

"Ye have said that Lord Sesshomaru created the sword from his own demonic energies, have ye not?" Kaede said. Rin nodded, remembering the event vividly. "Then it is most likely that he feels a connection with the blade even though he does not recognize it."

Sango shook her head. This was all interesting speculation but it was just that, speculation. It did nothing to help Inuyasha. "There's nothing else here," she said after a quick but thorough look around the area.

They continued until they reached the Bone Eater's Well. There was nothing around the Well to indicate anything unusual had happened there. The same for the Sacred Tree. They headed back towards the village proper.

"Nothing," Sango said, disheartened. She sighed. "I wish Kagome was here. She could have used the enchanted beads to keep Inuyasha in the village at least."

Kaede shook her head. "That would have been dangerous, Sango, as ye well know. Ye saw Sesshomaru. He clearly saw us and the other villagers as a threat. To have attempted to keep them here would have resulted in a fight with a frightened demon child. I have no doubt he could cause great harm in spite of his young age."

"You're right," Sango agreed. "It's just frustrating. We have no idea what's happened to them and this time they've run off."

Rin looked upset. "Why did Lord Sesshomaru act as if we were going to hurt them?" she asked.

"I don't think he remembers anything," Sango tried to comfort her.

Rin frowned. "Why would someone want to turn Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha into children again? But they were older this time."

Sango gave a small rueful smile. "Who knows, Rin." She shook her head. Her life as a demon slayer had never been boring. It had become even more interesting ever since she had met Inuyasha and Kagome almost two years ago. Since defeating Naraku and destroying the Shikon Jewel things had settled down quite a bit. Though it looked as if they had just gotten more interesting once again. The timing could have been better, she thought ruefully. She was too pregnant to go after the pups at the moment, Miroku would be gone for another day, and Khohaku and Shippo were away continuing their respective trainings. And Kagome was gone, returned to her own time.

"I'm going after Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin suddenly declared.

Kaede shook her head at Sango before she could speak. "Nay, Sango. Ye are too close to your time."

Sango nodded reluctantly. "You're right," she admitted. "Miroku should be back by tomorrow."

Rin shook her head. "I'm going now."

"You can't go by yourself!" Sango protested.

Rin smiled. "I'll be fine. I can survive on my own. Ah-Un will protect me. Lord Sesshomaru often left me with him when he went to fight." She pointed at the two-headed dragon that could be seen grazing at the outskirts of the village.

"I don't like this. You should wait until Miroku gets back at least. Or we can send word to Kohaku."

"It will take too long. It's too dangerous to allow them to wander the forest alone."

Kaede frowned slightly. "Aye, you speak true, child. I do not like it either, Sango but Rin has a point. And it seems this time Lord Sesshomaru seems much less willing to trust humans."

"He would be old enough to be wary of humans," Sango agreed, recalling the last time the brothers had been turned into pups. At that time the pups had been willing to travel with the humans as their caretakers, perhaps because they were so young. From what Sango had seen this time, they were somewhat older and more relative in their ages. Inuyasha had appeared to be about five years old while Sesshomaru was a bit older, the equivalent of about nine. Certainly old enough that he would have been warned about being alone and surrounded by humans. Most demons who weren't outright hostile towards humans were at the very least wary of them, even if they normally didn't perceive them as a threat. There was much mistrust and hostility on both sides, so it was only a natural reaction. This was going to be tricky.

"I will gather some food for ye," Kaede said, bowing to the inevitable. Rin was a well-behaved child but she was extremely loyal to Sesshomaru. If she felt he was in danger she would disobey any orders to remain in the village to go and help him.

"I have some items that will help you, too," Sango said. "I'll get them and bring them to Kaede's"

Rin followed the old priestess back to her home. As they reached the doorway, there came a _pop_ and Shippo appeared before them.

"I got promoted again!" he said proudly. His smile faded a bit at the serious looks on Kaede's and Rin's faces. "Hey, Kaede! What's going on?" Shippo asked, sensing the tension in the air.

"It would appear that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been turned into children."

"Again?" Shippo asked incredulously. "Man, Inuyasha sure is stupid! What'd he do this time?"

"I am certain that it was not intentional, Shippo," Kaede scolded.

The kitsune snorted, not entirely convinced of that. In his experience Inuyasha tended to act first and think later. He followed them inside and watched as Kaede began gathering food together. "You're going after them?" he asked, surprised.

"Nay, young Rin insists on going."

"Oh, Miroku's back?"

"No."

"Kohaku?"

"No."

Shippo frowned. "Who's going with her, then?"

"No one, I'm afraid. She insists on going alone and not waiting for Miroku to return or for word to reach Kohaku."

"You should really wait for Miroku to get back. He should be returning tomorrow," Shippo told Rin.

She shook her head. "No, I need to go now." Her jaw was set in a stubborn line.

"I'm coming with you!" Shippo declared suddenly. He had no love for Sesshomaru, though the daiyokai hadn't tried to kill any of them in a while and seemed to have come to some sort of truce with Inuyasha. Much as he teased Inuyasha, the kitsune cared greatly for him. The half demon had become like a brother to him, as much family as the parents he had lost. Inuyasha had stood by his side more than once. He wouldn't abandon his friend if he was in trouble.

Rin gave him a grateful smile and hugged him. "Thank you, Shippo!"

"Someone's got to get Inuyasha out of trouble. I'm surprised someone was able to cast a spell on Sesshomaru, though. And now it's happened twice! Guess he's not as tough as he'd like everyone to think."

"I would not let Lord Sesshomaru hear you say that," Kaede said.

"Hmph," Shippo grunted. But he knew he would certainly not be repeating those words within Sesshomaru's hearing. He and Rin helped Kaede until Sango entered, carrying a small bundle.

"Hello, Shippo," she greeted.

"Hey, Sango! I hear Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got turned into little kids again. I'm going with Rin to find them."

"I'm glad to hear that." She turned to Rin. "I gathered some things together for you to take. Hopefully you won't need most of it." Sango opened the bundle so she could show the items to Rin. She picked up her wakizashi and slipped it into the girl's sash. "Take this. It is a Demon Slayer's blade and made of steel and demon bones so it will be effective against demons as well as humans."

"I've never used a sword before," Rin admitted quietly.

"With any luck you won't need to use this one, either. Just having a weapon should make you less of a target." Sango assured her. She picked up a familiar object. "This mask will filter out most harmful gasses and toxins. You hopefully won't need it but just in case…"

Rin smiled and nodded, remembering when Sango had given her the mask when they had been inside Naraku to protect her.

"I remember," She said.

Sango handed her a container filled with what appeared to be small beads. "These are scent beads. The odor they give off when broken is extremely irritating to demons, especially those with a strong sense of smell. They've incapacitated Inuyasha in the past and so will doubtless be effective against Sesshomaru as well."

Rin frowned. "I don't want to hurt Lord Sesshomaru!" she protested.

"It won't harm him," Sango assured her. "But if he won't listen or tries to attack you out of fear they should neutralize him without causing permanent harm."

"Lord Sesshomaru won't hurt me," Rin stated.

The others didn't argue with her. The girl was completely loyal to the demon lord no matter the circumstances. He had protected her and never failed to come to her rescue the entire time she had traveled with him. She would not believe that he'd harm her now.

"Well, they'll be effective against other demons you may encounter as well." Next, Sango opened a small case. "This is a very potent poison. It won't harm humans but it's fatal to demons. All most need to do is touch it. Demon Slayers would use it on our blades or weapons when fighting a particularly tough demon. I hope you never have cause to use it. Be very, very careful with it, especially around Shippo."

Both children nodded solemnly. Rin's eyes were wide and a bit frightened. Sango had debated whether or not to give her the poison. She hadn't been lying about how dangerous it was to demons. But she also wanted Rin to be as well prepared as possible so in the end she had decided to give it to her, hoping that she would never have cause to use it or any of the equipment she was taking.

Kaede had finished making a package of foodstuffs for the journey. They accompanied Shippo and Rin to Ah-Un. They helped secure the food and equipment to the dragon's back. Sango patted one of his heads.

"Watch over them," she said softly. "Please."

Ah-Un snorted and she suspected it had understood her perfectly and would do its utmost to protect the children. Climbing onto the dragon, Rin took up the reigns, Shippo holding tight behind her.

"Thank you, Lady Sango! Lady Kaede! We'll be back soon!" Rin said cheerfully. "Come on, Ah-Un. Let's find Lord Sesshomaru!"

The dragon turned and walked towards the forest.

"I should be going with them," Sango said as Ah-Un disappeared among the trees.

Kaede shook her head. "Nay. Your time is too close at hand. Trust in them. Rin survived for a long time on her own and has a good head on her shoulders. Young Shippo has learned much in his time traveling with Inuyasha and even more since continuing his fox demon training. The dragon will protect them and carry them away should things become too dangerous. Lord Sesshomaru would not have left her with it as her guardian were it incapable of defending her."

"You're right," Sango said with a sigh as she placed one hand on her swollen belly as she felt the baby kick. She hoped never to cause her own children so much worry at such a young age. "I just hope they can find the pups and bring them back safely. Then we can work on figuring out who's behind it this time. Hopefully this will be the _last_ time. Inuyasha is an adorable pup but twice in a row is a bit much!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I probably should have mentioned this earlier but it didn't occur to me until now; Inuyasha is pronouncing his shortened version of Sesshomaru's name (Sesshou) as Sessh (ending with an 'sh' sound) oo (rhymes with who). At least, that's how it is in my head. :)

##########

Chapter 8

"I think you're lost."

Sesshomaru scowled at his little brother. "I am not lost!" he protested. Inwardly, he had to admit that he really didn't know where they were. But he couldn't tell Inuyasha that. Besides, they were heading more or less west which meant they'd come across something familiar sooner or later.

"Then why are we still wandering around in the woods! You said we was going home!"

"We _are_ going home. It's just far away."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it so far?"

"It just is."

"How come?"

Sesshomaru pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he sighed in exasperation. "Enough, Inuyasha!" he said. "We've only been walking a couple of hours."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru's back as he turned away and kept walking. He fell into a sulky silence as he continued to follow his brother.

"Sesshou?" he ventured a short time later.

"What now?"

"I'm really hungry, Sesshou."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned. Inuyasha looked up at him, his gold eyes large and moist and ears drooping slightly. He sighed. He was hungry himself. "Alright. I'll go find something. Wait here, stay quiet, and don't move!"

Inuyasha plopped down onto the mossy earth to await Sesshomaru's return. His ears turned as he picked up faint sounds of small creatures moving through the underbrush. He could smell his brother close by. He quickly became bored and began to fidget. He wanted to find Sesshomaru but knew that would only end with him getting sternly rebuked by the other. He snorted. Sesshomaru sure could be bossy just because he was older. The threat of scaring away the game and going hungry was real, though. So he remained where he was, sighing and looking around for something to entertain himself while he waited.

He toyed absently with a string of beads around his neck. He tried to remember where he had gotten them. Nothing came to mind. He tried pulling them over his head and found they wouldn't come off. He tugged harder. They still wouldn't budge.

 _Kagome._ The name flitted across his mind. He felt a sense of loss and sadness though he couldn't understand why.

He forgot about it completely as Sesshomaru returned carrying a few rabbits. His mouth watered as he watched his brother use his claws to efficiently skin them and cut the meat into strips. He devoured the first several pieces ravenously before slowing down to savor the rest. He licked his claws clean as he finished, his belly now comfortably full.

Stomach full, Sesshomaru was now feeling rather smug and couldn't wait to tell his father that he'd caught their dinner on his own. Thinking of his father caused his unease to return. Where _was_ Father?

"Sesshou?" Inuyasha whimpered, picking up on his brother's sudden change of mood.

Sesshomaru shook his head, forcing his uneasiness aside. "There's water that way," he said, pointing. "We can wash up and have a drink before we continue."

A short distance away was a small pond. The water was clear and looked clean so they proceeded to drink from it and wash the remains of their meal away.

"Wash your face, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scowled but obeyed. When Sesshomaru got bossy it was easier to just do what the older boy wanted rather than argue. Besides, the cool water was refreshing. And Mother liked him to clean up properly. Inuyasha felt a pang. He missed his mother and wondered where she was. It wasn't like her to leave him alone for so long. Though he supposed he wasn't really alone since Sesshomaru was with him.

Inuyasha dried his face on his sleeve and looked over at his brother. He had the sudden strange impression that the other looked _wrong_ somehow. He studied his brother's features closely. They were delicate, almost feminine, still rounded and holding a child's softness. The familiar twin magenta stripes ran across each cheek and the purple crescent moon was visible beneath his silver bangs. His long silver hair was tucked behind his pointed ears, falling loose down his back. His fluffy silver-furred tail wrapped over his right shoulder and trailed behind him. He looked as he always had. Inuyasha frowned. Then why did he think his features should be thinner and sharper, older somehow? His golden eyes hard and cold. His brow furrowed and he shook his head, the strange thoughts disappearing as quickly as they had come.

"We should continue on and find a suitable place to camp for tonight," Sesshomaru's voice interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. For a brief moment Inuyasha imagined that his brother's voice should be deeper, softer, and much colder. He pushed the thought from his mind as he had with the necklace. It was nonsense. Sesshomaru was as he had always been - his somewhat bossy and stuck-up older half-brother. Being in a strange place was causing him to imagine things. He got back to his feet and followed his brother through the trees once more.

##########

That night they lay curled in the hollow of an old tree. The night air was cool so Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around Inuyasha to keep him warm. The younger pup soon fell asleep. The older remained awake, despite his fatigue. Doubts plagued him. Questions that he could no longer ignore kept creeping back into his consciousness now that he had nothing to distract him.

Why were they so far from home and on their own? He had never been outside the palace grounds by himself and certainly never so far. Yet there had been no sign of any other inu yokai since he had woken up near the strange human village. No scent of blood or death that would indicate that they'd had guards who had been killed. The humans in the village had known their names. Yet he had no memory of them. Or any event that could have led to them being there. It was disconcerting.

He had told Inuyasha that many people knew their names being their father's sons. To a certain extent it was true. He was certain that some of the humans who resided close to his home were aware of who they were. Yet why would humans so far away be familiar with them? Inuyasha's puppy ears were distinctive enough, he reasoned. But the way the human women and girl had spoken had been with the familiarity of one who knew them personally, not simply knew _of_ them.

Whose armor had he been entangled in when he had awoken? It wasn't Father's, that much he was certain of. It was similar but not the same. He had placed the swords they had retrieved beside him as they were too long for him to sit comfortably with them at his waist. He now lay the swords he carried across his knees. He recognized Tenseiga. It was one of his father's swords. His father would never willingly abandon his swords and Sesshomaru was forbidden from using a real blade in his training yet. And where had this other sword some from? He drew the white-hilted sword from its sheath. The blade glinted, catching the moonlight. He studied the etching on the blade. The weapon was finely crafted and beautiful. He was still too small to handle a katana comfortably, yet this blade felt so _right_ in his hand, almost as if it was a part of him. He snorted and returned the blade to the sheath. That was ridiculous.

Setting the swords back beside him he shifted so he was more comfortable. Inuyasha moved closer in his sleep, snuggling against his side for warmth and comfort. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his brother. He pet the puppy ears absently as he studied the sleeve of his kimono. He was dressed in head to toe white, something that was as surprising as everything else. He loved wearing white as his father often did. Though his mother disallowed it except for a rare formal occasion as he was still young and prone to getting his clothes dirty while at play or training. And certainly not in this fine and no doubt very expensive silk. He recognized his family crest on the sleeves in red and white. It was exactly the type of outfit he'd have for a special formal event.

Had they traveled to attend some event and gotten separated? It was possible but didn't ring true. Neither of his parents would have left him alone so far from home in potentially dangerous territory. There would have been an honor guard at the very least. While it could be attributed to show, they would have been amongst the most skilled and loyal warriors in his father's service. No one and nothing would have gotten near the pups. Besides, he couldn't think of anything that would warrant his family's attendance in such a remote location. He wondered if they were even still within his father's domain.

Sesshomaru growled softly in frustration. This circular thinking was getting him nowhere.

 _We can't be_ that _far from home,_ he reasoned. _I'm certain that tomorrow we'll come across something familiar. Or Father will find us. Yes, Father will come._

He smiled into the darkness as he kept watch over his sleeping younger brother. Yes, Father would come and he'd be proud that Sesshomaru had taken care of Inuyasha. All would be well again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days later Sesshomaru was forced to admit that he was hopelessly lost. He didn't say as much to Inuyasha. He didn't want to frighten the pup any more than he already was. They decided to stop for the night by a small stream. Sesshomaru ordered Inuyasha to gather some wood for a fire while he hunted. The younger pup had been complaining about the cold nights. He also wanted his meat cooked, the very thought of which made Sesshomaru gag inwardly. Sesshomaru didn't smell any threatening demons or predators nearby and decided that it was safe enough for a fire tonight.

A while later he returned, carrying the single rabbit and a pathetically scrawny squirrel he had managed to find and kill. Fatigue was beginning to wear on him and his senses and reflexes were dulled. He plopped down by the small fire Inuyasha had gotten started and used his claws to skin the rabbit. He cut it into chunks and skewered them on green twigs, setting them over the fire to roast for his brother. Inuyasha licked his lips as he watched. Then he skinned the squirrel, devouring it himself. He went to the stream to wash his hands. He returned but didn't sit, pacing around the area instead in order to keep himself awake. If he sat still by the warmth of the fire he was afraid he'd fall asleep. He'd like nothing more than to do just that. But he needed to remain awake to protect Inuyasha. His brother was too young to protect himself.

Inuyasha pulled a skewer from the fire, testing the meat and grinning happily as he ate. "Don't you want more?" he offered around a mouthful of rabbit, holding out another skewer towards him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No thanks. I'm fine." He was still hungry but he wanted Inuyasha to have his fill in order to keep his strength up. He was also too tired to try hunting again if Inuyasha was still hungry and he didn't want to listen to complaints. His nerves were already beginning to fray as it was.

Inuyasha shrugged and ate the meat himself. He washed up and settled down near the cheerfully crackling fire. As night fell, he pulled his hands inside his sleeves and looked over at where Sesshomaru stood gazing into the darkness.

"I miss Mother, Sesshou. Where is she?" he asked.

Sesshomaru had been dreading that question. He had no idea but he was loathe to admit it. Not only did he hate to admit ignorance, he didn't want to frighten Inuyasha. "I'll tell you a story if you promise to settle down and go right to sleep when I'm finished," Sesshomaru said, deflecting his question.

It worked. Inuyasha's gold eyes lit up as he nodded eagerly. "Promise?!"

"Uh huh." Sesshomaru sat cross-legged beside Inuyasha. The younger pup lay down and wiggled for a minute to get comfortable on the hard ground. He stilled and looked up at his older brother, waiting for him to begin the promised story. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then began his narrative. As he spoke, his hand fell to Inuyasha's head. He stroked the soft puppy ears. Inuyasha's eyelids drooped at the soothing petting. By the time Sesshomaru finished his tale, he was practically asleep. Sesshomaru's voice trailed off as he came to the end of the story. A happy ending, of course.

He continued to pet Inuyasha's ears as the pup fell asleep, wondering if their own story would have a happy ending. They had been alone for over three days with no sign of either their father or home or anything familiar. Though he continually reassured Inuyasha that they'd be just fine, he was worried. Ever since they had awoken on the path to that human village things had been wrong.

His claws worked at a tangle in Inuyasha's hair, finally succeeding in separating the silvery strands. They were both becoming rather disheveled. He ran his fingers through his own long hair, dislodging a few small twigs and leaves. While he didn't mind getting dirty, he hated remaining so. He longed to take a long hot bath. The streams and lakes they passed were too cool to bathe in comfortably but they'd soon have no choice in the matter. He gazed into the small fire and tried not to worry. Tomorrow things would be better he tried to convince himself.

##########

 _..."I hate that my father's blood flows through your veins, half-breed!" Sesshomaru shouted, swinging his sword at Inuyasha's head..._

 _..."Filthy half-breed! Give me Tessaiga and die!" The sword came around again with the intent of landing a killing blow…_

 _…Tessaiga's Wind Scar destroyed not only a horde of demons, but half the mountain from which they had come. He turned to face Inuyasha with a grim smile. "I will now finish you off with one blow."…_

 _…His hand stabbed through Inuyasha's back, coming out his stomach…_

 _...Inuyasha's limp form landed heavily, bleeding from multiple wounds inflicted by his sword. He gazed down at him dispassionately. "I will kill Inuyasha someday. But why do it now when he doesn't even know himself? There would be no point"..._

 _..."You lose, Inuyasha," he said, his blade at the other's throat..._

 _…"I have never considered that half-demon to be my brother!"…_

Sesshomaru jerked awake, barely choking back the scream that had risen in his throat. He was shaking. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing was rapid and heavy. He blinked, confused as he tried to get his respiration under control. Stars still twinkled against the velvety black sky. It was still several hours before dawn, he estimated. Inuyasha stirred and looked at him, bleary-eyed.

"Sessh - Sesshou?"

"Go back to sleep, Inuyasha." He didn't know how he managed to keep his voice from trembling.

Sesshomaru cursed himself for falling asleep. He would not be falling asleep again now at any rate. He was badly shaken by the odd dreams. He tried to remember them but they were already fading from his conscious memory fast. He had a vague impression that it had somehow been Inuyasha and himself he had seen in the dream. But much older. The strange feelings of rage and hatred had been so _real._ A shudder ran through him. He swallowed against the bile that rose in his throat.

He tossed a couple of branches onto the fire, building the flames back up. Inuyasha's eyes closed and soon his breathing evened out again. Sesshomaru watched the younger pup sleep, badly shaken. Why would he dream about trying to kill his brother? Despite sitting near the fire he felt chilled. Unnerved and suddenly feeling very small and frightened, he drew his knees up to this chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them.

"Father…" he whimpered in a tiny voice.

##########

 _Well, this certainly is promising!_

The scrying bowl showed the two pups had just set up their small camp by a stream. Over the past few days Sesshomaru had led Inuyasha through the woods, heading in a westerly direction, instinctively trying to get home. He'd kept an eye on the younger pup, keeping him out of trouble and protecting him. He'd provided food and found them clean water and suitable campsites.

For his part, Inuyasha was mostly obedient. He recognized his older brother was more experienced and was willing to follow his lead and listen to his directions. It was clear that Sesshomaru was getting worried. And doing his best to keep from alarming Inuyasha. He spoke with confidence to the younger pup, not allowing any hint of his own uncertainty to show through. Though he kept his thoughts from his face and tone his gold eyes were frightened and confused.

 _This! This is what should have been. This is how the sons of Inu no Taisho should behave towards one another. Not all that fighting and hatred. All siblings fight but most don't try to actively kill one another. Not like those two._

A smile.

 _Sesshomaru is doing an admirable job caring for Inuyasha and Inuyasha is behaving well for him. But it's beginning to take its toll on them both, especially Sesshomaru. The poor thing is exhausted and frightened. I do believe it's about time to bring the pups home…_

 _##########_

Sesshomaru felt his eyelids drooping. He shook himself awake. He couldn't fall asleep again. He needed to be alert to protect them. The strange dreams he'd had also disturbed him. He didn't want them to return. While he couldn't remember them clearly, they nagged at the back of his mind. There had been something important in them, he knew. But whenever he tried to recall them, the images and voices fled. He was just as glad. Important or not, the intense feelings the dreams had conjured had unnerved him. It was not a feeling he enjoyed.

He rubbed his aching eyes. He needed to sleep soon or he wouldn't be able to continue on. Perhaps in the morning he could take a quick nap. It should be safer in the daylight. Could he trust Inuyasha to stay out of trouble for a bit? Just for a couple of hours of blissful sleep…

A twig snapped and leaves rustled, alerting Sesshomaru that someone was approaching. He cursed himself for not noticing their scent earlier as he climbed to his feet. Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him. His eyes scanned the tree line and he growled in warning, readying his claws.

Inuyasha was awakened by Sesshomaru's warning growl. He opened his eyes and sat up. He heard the sounds of someone or something moving towards them. His heart pounded in his chest with fear as he noticed his brother's defensive stance. He got up and went over to Sesshomaru, feeling safer when his brother was near.

"Sesshou?" he whimpered.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha behind him as the stranger stepped into the light of their fire. It was a woman. She was tall and wrapped in a dark colored kimono under a light cloak. Silvery hair was neatly styled and her gold eyes had slit pupils. Her features were pleasant and dark stripes crossed her cheeks, much like Sesshomaru's own markings. His nose told him she was inu yokai. She smiled disarmingly at them.

"Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. I have been searching everywhere for you! Come. It is time to return home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru regarded the stranger through narrowed eyes. He sniffed the air cautiously.

"Sesshou?" Inuyasha said quietly. He wrapped his small arms around his brother's leg. His ears lay back flat against his head.

"She smells like part of the pack," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Of course I am. Come, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. A good meal, hot bath, and warm beds await you both." She took in their disheveled appearance, dirty clothes, and the fatigue etched on Sesshomaru's features. The older boy was clearly at the end of his strength.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded, refusing to budge.

She smiled disarmingly. "I am Mai."

"That tells me nothing!" Sesshomaru said.

"You asked who I was, pup. I answered. Your nose can tell you the rest. Come now, you are exhausted and hungry, I'm sure."

Sesshomaru scowled. "Take us to Inu no Taisho, Lord of the West, our father!"

Mai's smile broadened. "In good time, pup. Come with me now until he comes for you. You'll be safe and well cared for."

Inuyasha looked uncertainly between Mai and Sesshomaru. They stood staring at one another from across the fire. The woman seemed nice and the thought of hot food and a soft bed was certainly very appealing after being in the forest for the past several days. Even a bath sounded nice. But Sesshomaru was tense and wary of her and he trusted his brother. He whined softly.

"Your nose tells you I'm family, Sesshomaru," Mai said, her tone indicating she was losing patience. "Cease your snarling and come with me."

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha who clung to his leg, peering at the stranger from behind him. He hated to admit it but he knew he wouldn't be able to care for his younger brother on his own for much longer. Exhaustion had already dulled his senses. He hadn't even noticed Mai's approach until she had been much too close. His reflexes were slowed; it had been all he could do to catch their dinner the previous evening and it had been unfulfilling at best. He could barely keep his eyes open and the thought of traveling through unfamiliar territory for hours on end seemed nothing short of pure torture.

He studied Mai closely for a long moment. Something about her seemed vaguely familiar though he was certain he didn't know her. The markings on her cheeks were the same as his except either dark blue or purple in color; he couldn't tell in the low light. His mind felt dull and slow, his thoughts wrapped in wet wool. She _was_ family, of that he was certain; her scent couldn't lie. Inu yokai were pack creatures and fiercely loyal to their families and members of their pack.

"Very well," Sesshomaru relented. "We'll accompany you until Father comes."

Mai beamed at them. They doused the fire and collected the swords that lay nearby. Mai created a floating cloud using her own demonic power. The pups climbed onto it. As they began moving, Inuyasha climbed into Sesshomaru's lap and clung to him. In spite of his excitement at this interesting mode of travel, he was frightened of falling off. Sesshomaru wrapped him in his tail against the cold wind and stroked his ears to reassure him. Inuyasha rested his head against his brother's chest, comforted by the warmth and sound of the strong and steady heartbeat in his ears. He watched the scenery fall away behind them as they travelled, the sky slowly lightening as dawn broke. Sesshomaru's eyelids drooped but didn't close completely.

Mai smiled inwardly as she glanced at the pups out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha sat completely at ease in his elder brother's arms, trusting him to keep him safe. Sesshomaru seemed content to hold and comfort the younger pup.

 _This is how things should have been all along._

##########

It was late morning by the time they arrived at a large estate with well-manicured grounds. They descended and landed in a large courtyard just inside the main gates. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got to their feet and slipped off the cloud before Mai dissipated it, stretching after being still for several hours. They followed Mai inside. Servants bowed as they passed and curious eyes followed their passage discretely.

They were led down several long corridors. Sesshomaru's gold eyes darted everywhere, taking in every detail, trying to memorize the layout. It was a futile effort. He was simply too worn out to concentrate. A few minutes later Mai stopped in front of a door. Sliding it open, a large bedroom was revealed. A low fire burned in the hearth, chasing away the remains of the morning's earlier chill.

"These are your rooms, Sesshomaru," Mai said. "Inuyasha's are right down the hall -"

"I wanna stay with Sesshou!" Inuyasha wailed, suddenly afraid and clinging to his brother.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the distraught pup and glared. "Inuyasha stays with me!" he said imperiously. He didn't like the idea of being separated in this strange place, either.

"Very well. If you change your mind there is a room ready and waiting for him." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's ears until the distraught pup calmed down. "Hush now, Inuyasha," he soothed. "You can stay here with me."

It didn't take long for him to settle down. He wiped his sleeve across his eyes and looked up at his brother. "Where are we, Sesshou?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Mai's home, I'd imagine," he replied absently. He looked around, taking in the luxurious furnishings and rich surroundings. He took a step and stumbled, barely managing to steady himself before he fell over. He was so tired…

"Sesshou?!" Inuyasha asked in alarm. "What's wrong? I'll get – "

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't convinced, he continued. "I'm just tired," he admitted. Exhausted was more like it.

He pulled the swords he carried from his sash and set them aside. Without bothering to get undressed or even to remove his boots, he climbed onto the large bed. He was half asleep before he even finished laying down. He was dimly aware of Inuyasha's small form curling against him as he drifted off. He wrapped his tail around the younger boy as consciousness fled.

##########

Inuyasha awoke in the early afternoon. He had been awakened in the middle of the night by Sesshomaru's restless sleep and then again near dawn by Mai's appearance. The nap revitalized him. He looked at his older brother. Sesshomaru was still sound asleep. Inuyasha remained snuggled in the silver tail for a bit as he gazed around the spacious room. It was beautifully decorated and furnished and clearly belonged in the home of someone wealthy. The fire had been allowed to burn out now that the day had warmed up and a soft breeze floated through the open window on the far side of the room.

He finally ventured out from beneath the warm fur. A covered tray had been set on a low table. Following his nose, Inuyasha discovered a variety of dishes had been brought in. His stomach rumbled. With a shrug, he helped himself to the food. There was no point in letting it go cold and wasting it.

Once he had eaten his fill, he explored the room a bit. A luxurious private bath was attached to the bedroom. Another door led outside into a large garden. Inuyasha looked around the garden. He didn't see anyone about. A multitude of fresh scents teased his sensitive nose. He glanced back at his brother. The older boy hadn't moved and showed no indication that he'd awaken any time soon. Making certain the door was ajar so he'd remember where it was and so he could get back in, Inuyasha ventured into the gardens.

Inuyasha was covered in dirt and bits of twigs, leaves, and grass by the time he returned to Sesshomaru's room. He had spent several hours romping through the garden, exploring new smells and chasing insects that flitted about. He sighed when he saw his brother was _still_ asleep. While he had been outside someone had removed Sesshomaru's boots and covered him with a light blanket. The tray of food had also been cleared. He went into the bath and stripped off his clothes. He sank into the hot water and began scrubbing off the dirt. Bathing was not his favorite activity but he knew he was overdue for a bath. He had been feeling rather grubby after their trek through the woods and he was now filthy from playing among the flowerbeds. When no one interrupted him, he spent some time playing in the water once he had cleaned himself. The tub was large and there was plenty of room for his to stretch out and play games.

Tiring of the water, Inuyasha dried off and returned to the bedroom where he found fresh clothing had been laid out for him. He dressed quickly. He picked up a brush and began working it through his wet hair. He didn't really like brushing his hair but he knew Sesshomaru would scold him if he awoke and found it matted and tangled. His brother could be such a snob sometimes. But Mother also liked him to be clean and well-groomed. Once again he missed his mother. Where was she? She had never left him alone for this long before. While he loved being with his brother - even if he could be a bit overbearing and bossy - he found himself missing her more and more.

His hands dropped to his lap and he sat staring at the brush he held. He remembered his mother brushing his hair, her gentle fingers working out the knots in his silver tresses. Many times she would tell him stories while she worked; magical tales that seemed to come alive as she spoke. She was always especially careful around his sensitive ears and always scratched them gently once she had finished. Only once had a servant groomed him and she had tugged and yanked his hair hard until tears had streamed down his face. She had then twisted his ears hard in punishment for crying. His mother had been furious and the servant had been immediately dismissed. His ears drooped. Would the servants here treat him in the same cruel manner without his mother here to care for him?

He glanced at his sleeping brother. Sesshomaru wouldn't let them, he thought. His brother would protect him from cruel words and the blows that landed when no one was around to notice. Setting the brush aside, he climbed back onto the bed. He lay close to his brother, nuzzling against his chest, filling his nose with the familiar scent. His ears perked up and he smiled. Sesshomaru would protect him and keep him safe. No harm could come to him with his older brother near.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru slept the rest of the day and the entire night without stirring once. Inuyasha awoke early the next morning. He had climbed back into the bed beside Sesshomaru when he had become tired the previous evening after eating the diner a servant had brought for him. He looked at his brother's sleeping face and wondered if he should wake him. Sesshomaru had been asleep an awfully long time. He was bored and wanted to explore the estate beyond the gardens he had found yesterday but he didn't want to go alone. He was getting hungry again, too.

The door opened and Mai stepped lightly inside, carrying a large tray laden with delicious breakfast foods. Inuyasha's mouth watered at the scent as she set it on a low table. She smiled at him and her gold eyes traveled to where his brother still slept. It was the first time he had seen her since she had left them in this room the day before.

"Come and eat, Inuyasha," Mai said softly.

"But Sesshou – "

"Your brother did a good job caring for you, didn't he?" She waited for a nod. "He is exhausted from doing so. Let him sleep, pup."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother. He hadn't so much as stirred since he'd lain down the day before. "Is he sick?" Inuyasha worried. He couldn't imagine simply being tired enough to sleep for almost an entire day. He went to Sesshomaru's side and placed his small palm lightly against the tip of his nose. It was damp and cool to the touch.

"No, he's not ill," Mai reassured him. "Just very, very tired. He will be just fine after he gets enough rest. If he's been asleep since yesterday he'll wake up soon."

Having seen for himself that his brother didn't seem sick, Inuyasha explored the tray's contents. It didn't take long before he was ravenously eating the food Mai had brought. While he ate, Mai walked over to the bed and looked down at the pup curled up on it.

 _He has his mother's coloring and there is a bit of her in the cheekbones and around the eyes. Otherwise he is the spitting image of his father._

Mai smiled and brushed the silver hair back off the boy's sleeping face, revealing his magenta stripes and purple crescent moon. His childish features were relaxed and open in sleep; so different from the cold and emotionless mask he had adopted in his adolescence. She wiped a smudge of dirt from one cheek. He stirred slightly at her touch, the first sign of life he'd shown since laying down.

Sleepy gold eyes slowly opened. They snapped fully open and he sat up abruptly upon seeing Mai standing over him. He calmed as he saw Inuyasha unharmed and eating ravenously. Memory of where he was and how he'd gotten here returned and he relaxed a bit.

"Sesshou!" the younger pup cried, leaping onto the bed and into his arms. "You've been asleep an awful long time," he said accusingly.

"Are you feeling better, Sesshomaru?" Mai asked.

He nodded as he took in his surroundings. He'd been too fatigued when they'd arrived to really notice them. He studied their hostess more carefully as well. He could see now that her twin markings were blue. Her gold eyes had slit pupils, a trait of the inu yokai.

 _She's daiyokai_ , he realized suddenly. _Not as powerful as Father. But she's no ordinary demon, either. She's strong; I can sense it._

If Mai suspected anything of his thoughts, it didn't show on her face. "Good. It looks like Inuyasha left you some breakfast. There are clean clothes in the wardrobe and a bath through there." She indicated the proper door. "The servants will bring you anything else you need or desire; you need only ask. You may explore the house and grounds if you wish but I warn you not to try to leave. It is not safe outside these walls. Do I have your word?"

She waited until Sesshomaru answered in the affirmative. While he may have grown up to be cold and sometimes cruel, he was honest and would not break his word once given.

"Then I will leave you to get acquainted with my home for the time being. I shall see you at dinner." She left them, closing the door quietly behind her.

Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was bathed and dressed in clean clothes. He felt rather grimy. He glanced down at himself ruefully. The former white silk of his clothing was dirty and stained. His mother was going to kill him.

"I was getting worried, Sesshou," Inuyasha said as he cuddled against him. "You were asleep for so long…"

"I'm sorry I worried you," Sesshomaru said.

"Mai said you wasn't sick, just tired." He squinted as he studied his brother's face as if to assure himself that was true.

"She was correct. I'm fine now, Inuyasha. I feel much better." He shifted the younger boy off his lap and swung his feet to the floor. He stood and stretched. His muscles were tight from laying unmoving for so long. But overall he felt better. Remembering what Mai had said about a bath, he padded across the room on bare feet, noticing belatedly that someone had removed his footwear. His head jerked around and he relaxed as he saw the swords still where he had left them, untouched.

Inuyasha played at the edge of the tub while Sesshomaru bathed. He took his time scrubbing the dirt off and working the tiny pieces of debris from his hair and tail, finally sitting back to just soak in the blissfully hot water.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently after some time had passed. "I'm bored!"

Sesshomaru bit back a snappish remark. He couldn't blame the younger pup for his impatience. He was still young and he'd had to entertain himself the entire previous afternoon. Their journey here had been difficult for both of them, he reminded himself.

"Alright, I'm finished. Hand me a towel, will you?" They returned to the bedroom. "What do you want to do?" he asked as he chose new clothing from the variety he discovered in the wardrobe.

"I dunno."

Sesshomaru shook his head with a small smile as he finished dressing. He scrubbed his hair and tail with the towel so they were no longer dripping, then ran a comb through his still-wet hair. The thick silver locks would take hours to dry completely. Taking Inuyasha by the hand, they left the room to explore.

##########

A/N: Don't worry, you will eventually find out exactly who and what Mai really is and why she's so invested in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Just not quite yet. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Much to Inuyasha's delight, the pups discovered his room contained a multitude of toys and games. Even Sesshomaru couldn't hide his pleasure at the toys, his normally serious face breaking into a wide grin at the sight. There had been some in Sesshomaru's rooms though his shelves had contained more books and scrolls than playthings. Their desire to explore momentarily forgotten, they spent the remainder of the morning immersed in play. Around noon a servant brought them lunch. Making certain the pups didn't require anything further, he left with a bow.

After eating, they decided to take their play outside. Choosing a ball, they went out onto the expansive grounds, tossing it between them. The energetic pups tore around the grounds, laughing as they tossed the ball or chased one another or tried to outdo one another in leaping from place to place. The servants and groundskeepers smiled indulgently as the two barefoot pups streaked by, shrieking with laughter.

Inuyasha pounced on Sesshomaru's tail, causing the older boy to jump and whirl, swiping at him with one hand. The younger pup jumped back out of reach. Sesshomaru lunged forward, bowling Inuyasha over as they rolled head over heels for several yards. He tweaked one puppy ear and took off, his silver hair trailing behind him as he challenged Inuyasha to try to catch him. Grinning, Inuyasha gave chase. While Inuyasha was a bundle of energy and was certainly fast, Sesshomaru had the advantage over him both in his full demon blood and being older.

The lanky youth grinned as he looked over his shoulder at his slower sibling. In so doing, he failed to notice an uneven patch in the ground over which he ran. His foot caught in the depression and he went sprawling, hitting the ground face-first and with enough force to expel the breath from his lungs with a loud _whoosh_. He lay still, stunned, as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

"Sesshou!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran over to his fallen brother. Sesshomaru wasn't moving and Inuyasha could smell blood.

Drawn by the child's panicked cry, one of the gardeners ran over to the pups. Yuki was a matronly demoness who oversaw the tending of the herb and vegetable gardens. She knelt beside Sesshomaru as the shaken boy pushed himself into a sitting position. She tisked softly at the sight of the blood that ran down his face. She calmly helped him to his feet and guided his limping steps to the decorative stream that flowed through the gardens, providing water and beauty to the space.

Inuyasha crouched nearby, whimpering softly as Yuki scooped a handful of water and helped Sesshomaru rinse the dirt from his eyes. She then cleaned the gash on his temple. The bleeding had almost stopped already. She examined his bloody nose and lip with gentle fingers. The nose wasn't broken and his lip had been pierced by one of his fangs when he had fallen. Like the cut on his head, it was already healing. Concerned by his limping, she took his foot in her hands. Two of the smaller toes had been broken. She set them quickly, binding them with a strip torn from a handkerchief. They would be healed by the evening so long as he didn't abuse them further.

"Your brother is fine, Inuyasha," Yuki said soothingly to the distressed pup. "Just a little bruised." She reached out a hand to him and he slunk over, his ears pressed against his head. She ran a hand through his hair soothingly. He leaned into her as she drew him against her. He relaxed as he saw his brother's wounds already beginning to close. His ears began to perk up once again.

She looked at the older pup. He had kept his face turned away from her the entire time she had tended to him. Tears welled in his golden eyes but the proud boy refused to let them fall. With her free hand she brushed his silver hair back over his shoulder and ruffled his bangs. He finally looked at her. His pride had taken a harder blow than his body, she knew. She drew him into a warm embrace. He stiffened then relaxed against her as she stroked his hair, running her claws soothingly through it. Even though he would deny it, the pup needed a motherly embrace and the feeling of safety and comfort that came with it. Especially after a fright, minor though it was. A shudder ran through him and he pulled away a few moments later. His gold eyes were dry again.

He got to his feet and bowed respectfully. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Yuki smiled at the pup. "It was no trouble. Perhaps one of the cooks can be persuaded to part with some sweets after your little misadventure out here." She gave him a conspiratorial wink. "I have heard it rumored the Hanako has an especially soft spot for pups who find their way into trouble. Don't bother cleaning up first and you'll have enough treats to spoil your dinner!"

Sesshomaru gave her a smile. He took Inuyasha by the hand and the pups went back inside at a more sedate pace then they had come out. Yuki smiled fondly after them, reminded of her own children when they had been so young.

##########

Mai suppressed a smile as the pups barely touched their dinner. She had heard about Sesshomaru's incident in the gardens earlier that afternoon from Yuki. He was completely healed except for a slight tenderness in his foot but he was able to walk without limping. As Yuki had promised them, Hanako had taken it upon herself to stuff the pups with sweets and treats when they had made their way to the kitchen. She had a soft spot for little pups and it had been a long time since there had been children running through these halls.

The entire staff knew the identities of the pups. Mai had no fear of betrayal. They had all served her for centuries and were completely loyal to her. At any rate, she could not have kept it a secret had she wanted to. There were some here who remembered Inu no Taisho as a pup. Sesshomaru's resemblance to his father was uncanny and undeniable. Inuyasha, though he favored his mother in looks, still had some traces of his father in him. The scent of his blood proclaimed him to also be a son of the Great Dog Demon.

"Did you pups have a good time today?" Mai asked conversationally.

"Uh huh!" Inuyasha said around a mouthful of rice. Remembering his table manners, he swallowed and began telling her all the things they had done and games they had played. She smiled at his enthusiasm.

"When is Father coming for us?" Sesshomaru asked when Inuyasha ran out of breath. He had remained quiet until that point.

"In a few days," Mai told him.

"Why so long?"

"There are important matters he must attend to."

Sesshomaru frowned, dissatisfied with that answer. His father _always_ made time for him no matter what else was going on. He couldn't believe that he'd leave them in a stranger's care without even a word.

"Then we'll go to my mother," he decided.

"That won't be possible."

"Why not?"

"I have been indulgent of your questions thus far. Do not try my patience, Sesshomaru. You are still just a pup – heir to the West or not - and I have no qualms about taking you over my knee if you're rude or disrespectful. You father will not tolerate rudeness from his children and neither will I."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue and fell into a sulky silence. Mai ignored his funk as she returned her attention to Inuyasha's description of the delicious treats the cooks had given them that afternoon.

 _Something isn't right,_ Sesshomaru thought. _Why would Father leave us alone in the woods with no escort? Why would he leave us here without a word? How does he even know where we are?_ He rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache as the same questions chased themselves around inside his head over and over with no answers in sight.

"What's wrong, Sesshou?" Inuyasha's voice broke into his whirling thoughts. "Does your head hurt from where you hit it earlier?"

"No. I'm fine, Inuyasha." He smiled at his brother as he lowered his hand.

The pup brightened, his ears perking up. "Let's go play, Sesshou!"

"I think it's time for quieter indoor play," Mai said.

Inuyasha looked disappointed but nodded in acceptance. "Alright!" He got to his feet and bounced impatiently on his toes, waiting for his older brother to join him. Sesshomaru looked at Mai. It was clear no more information would be forthcoming for the time being. He followed Inuyasha back to his room. They chose some games and returned to Sesshomaru's room to play. While delighted with the toys, Inuyasha wasn't willing to be separated from his brother. Sesshomaru preferred the calmer environment of the rooms he'd been given so that was where they went. As they set up the first game board, Sesshomaru forced his worries aside. They were unharmed and had thus far been treated well.

 _I'm worrying over nothing. Father is very wise. I'm certain he has a good reason for what he's doing._ With that final thought on the matter, he pushed his concerns aside. Yet a tiny bit of doubt wormed its way insidiously into the back of his mind, along with a piece of his father's advice. _You have good instincts, Sesshomaru. Trust them._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: What happens when we get days upon days of nothing but thunderstorms and rain? Four more chapters! :)

##########

Chapter 13

Over the next several days Sesshomaru and Inuyasha saw Mai for the evening meal though not much otherwise. Inuyasha was happy. Not only did he have plenty of toys with which to entertain himself and his favorite foods to eat but the servants were kind to him as well. The villagers where he lived with his mother were coolly polite to his face when she was around but would call him names or strike him when she wasn't. No one here had said so much as a single unkind word to him since their arrival. Even on the rare occasion when Sesshomaru wasn't with him he was shown patience and kindness.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was growing increasingly frustrated and edgy. It was clear that the subject of their father and when they'd be returned to him was not open for discussion. Inu yokai were loyal pack creatures and therefore, while he didn't feel they were in any immediate danger, he was growing agitated with the delay.

"What's wrong, Sesshou?" Inuyasha asked. He was remarkably intuitive, sensing the change in his brother's moods. It was mid-afternoon and they were walking through the expansive gardens.

"This place. It's… wrong somehow."

"What do you mean? I like it. It's nice. Everyone's nice. No one has called me names or thrown things at me. There's lots of yummy food. And toys. And… stuff."

Sesshomaru's brows drew together. "I don't know."

"Then how do you know it's wrong?"

"I just do."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He hated it when Sesshomaru tried to sound as if he knew what he was talking about when he clearly had no idea at all.

"I'm going to play!" he declared and turned away, heading off.

As he watched Inuyasha scamper off, Sesshomaru sat on a low garden wall to think. He didn't know what exactly was bothering him. It was tickling at his subconscious, just out of reach. He scowled. The estate was certainly nice enough. There were large rooms and plenty of space to run and play on the grounds. The gardens were well manicured and brightly colored. There were servants to cater to their every whim. And several other inu yokai, all of whom smelled like they belonged to his pack. It felt familiar in a way he couldn't place. But foreign as well.

Having time to think, Sesshomaru found that rather than becoming clearer, things were even more clouded than before. It wasn't a lack of memories that bothered him. Rather, it was the lack of certain ones. He knew Inuyasha was his half-brother. He knew they shared the same father and Inuyasha had a human mother. Yet he had no memories of Inuyasha prior to waking up near the human village. He couldn't remember a single time Inuyasha had been in his life prior to that moment. He had clear memories of his parents and friends. Yet not a single one of his brother.

Just as troubling was this place. Mai's estate was large and lavish. The pups lacked for nothing. Sesshomaru had the strange feeling that he had been here before. But again he had no memory of the place. Mai herself also bothered him. The blue stripes that crossed her cheeks were identical to his own and she smelled of family. But he didn't know her. But a part of his brain insisted that he did.

He rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He was getting a headache. His head always seemed to hurt when he tried to figure out what was going on. It was as if his brain didn't want him to remember. Growling in frustration, he hopped off the wall and went in search of Mai. It was time to get answers whether she wanted to give them to him or not. He was the son of the Lord of the West, leader of the inu yokai clan. He _would_ have his answers today, he vowed.

It did not take Sesshomaru long to track down Mai. Between a few helpful servants and his own nose he soon found her among a group of other demons, apparently in the middle of entertaining them. Ignoring the others, he marched up to Mai. She seemed completely unfazed by his intrusion.

She had been expecting it to come sooner or later. She had been keeping a discrete eye on the pups in her care since she had brought them here. Inuyasha, accustomed to being an outcast due to his half-demon blood, relished the kindness and acceptance he had found here. His inu nature caused him to long for a pack and acceptance. That was part of why the rift between him and his brother hurt him more than he'd ever admit. As pups the brothers had allowed instinct to rule them, bringing them closer together in ways they had never been. It filled the void in him that he hadn't even been aware of.

In contrast, Sesshomaru had been growing restless, his mind fighting against the spell. Daiyokai were notoriously difficult to enchant due to their immense power. Sesshomaru was among the most powerful of even those elite demons. It was unsurprising that he sensed something was out of place. While his instincts were telling him one thing, his mind was trying to tell him another, creating conflict within the pup. He had rejected his inu nature when he had left the West after his father's death in his solitary pursuit of power. Yet it was still a part of him and now that he'd been once again reverted to a child, centuries of memories and experiences no longer remembered, his pack instincts were trying to rule him once again.

"Sesshomaru," she calmly greeted the visibly angry pup. "Is there something you require?"

"You said you'd take us back to the West," Sesshomaru said, coming right to the point. He drew himself up to his full height. He was tall for his age but when compared to the full-grown demons that surrounded him it was not very impressive. He didn't allow that to deter him. He was his father's son and he had the full authority of the West behind him. "I demand that you arrange for Inuyasha and myself to return to our father immediately."

Mai raised one delicate eyebrow at him. "You demand, pup?" she said mildly.

Sesshomaru's face flushed with anger, both at Mai's infuriatingly calm and dismissive tone and at repeatedly being called 'pup' for all to hear as if he was some errant child. "Yes."

"You and your brother shall remain here for the time being. It is not safe for you to travel to the West right now."

"Why not?"

"That is not your concern, Sesshomaru."

He went ridged with rage. "I am the son of Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the West!" he snapped. "You will return my brother and I to him at once or face his wrath!"

Mai chuckled. "You are so adorable when you get self-righteous. Go and cool your temper, pup."

"I will not be dismissed like some servant!" Sesshomaru shouted, his temper fraying.

Mai raised an eyebrow. Her mirth faded, replaced by cool anger. "Do not speak to me in such a disrespectful tone, Sesshomaru."

His features twisted in anger as his lips pulled back into a snarl, showing his fangs. He growled as his hands clenched into fists. "I am the first-born son of Inu no Taisho. I am heir to the Western Domains. I will speak in whatever tone I so choose!"

The words had barely passed his lips when he was suddenly lifted from his feet by the scruff of his neck. Mai held him at eye level. She caught his gaze and held it, her gold eyes suddenly cold. Her eyes went red as demonic energy swirled around her. Furious at her treatment of him and suddenly frightened as well, he struggled in the iron grip. He raked his claws against her wrist, drawing trails of blood as he continued to snarl at her.

Before he knew what was happening a sharp slap caught him across the mouth. He tasted blood from his split lip. Three more blows followed to his backside before he was unceremoniously dropped onto it. He sat where he had landed in an undignified heap on the floor, stunned. His father almost never had to resort to physical discipline and no one else would dare to lay a finger on the lord's son. He forced down the tears of anger and humiliation that welled up in his eyes, refusing to give Mai the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Her eyes returned to their normal gold. The wounds on her wrist had already stopped bleeding and were nearly healed. She turned away from him as he climbed to his feet.

"Go and get cleaned up for dinner," she said mildly, as if nothing at all had just happened.

Sesshomaru glared balefully at her back for a moment, then turned and stalked out of the room.

 _She will pay for that!_ He silently fumed. _When Father discovers that she struck me he'll tear her apart!_ He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. His lip was already healing. The blows to his rear no longer stung. His pride, however, would take significantly longer to recover. He sniffed back tears as he made his way back to his rooms. Flinging himself on the bed, he curled up in his tail and cried quietly into the soft silver fur. _Father… I want to go home!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"There's no trace of them here, either," Rin said, dejected. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. She and Shippo had been searching for days for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and hadn't even found a trace of them. "How could they have gotten so far so quickly?"

"We may have overshot them," Shippo offered. "Inuyasha may be stupid but he's got a good nose. I bet Sesshomaru's is even better. They may have smelled us coming and hidden."

"But why would Lord Sesshomaru do such a thing?" Rin asked, the tears brimming in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"Because he's just a kid right now," Shippo said. "I bet he's scared and confused. That's all. Once we find them I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Really?"

The kitsune smiled reassuringly. "Sure!"

Rin was certain Shippo wasn't exactly telling the truth but she gave him a watery smile anyway, appreciating his trying to cheer her up. She was glad he had decided to join her. She was less lonely with the little fox demon here. They were close in their relative ages and she enjoyed having him along.

"There is someone we could try asking for help…" Rin said slowly after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Who?" Shippo asked.

Rin hesitated. She wasn't certain it would be a good idea but they were running out of options. "Lord Sesshomaru's mother."

"Sesshomaru's mom!?" Shippo's eyes went wide with shock. "He has a mother?"

"Of course. Everybody has a mother, Shippo. Don't be silly."

"Well, I guess. Yeah. He had to come from somewhere, after all… But… how do you know about her? Sesshomaru never struck me as the type to talk about his family. Other than to insult Inuyasha, that is."

"Oh, I met her when Lord Sesshomaru was trying to perfect his medio zahngetsuha technique."

Shippo stared at the girl, dumbfounded at the casual way she spoke about meeting the demon lord's mother. "Really? What's she like?"

"I don't really remember much," Rin admitted. Most of her visit had been spent dead in the underworld; something she preferred not to dwell on.

"Well, where does she live, then?"

"It was a big palace in the sky," Rin said.

"Um, that's not much to go on."

Rin deflated. "I know. That's all I remember."

"What about Ah-Un. Doesn't he know how to get there?"

Rin shook her head. "We left Ah-Un behind."

Shippo blew out his breath. He hated to admit it but he was getting worried, too. Nearly a week of searching hadn't turned up even a trace of the pups. On the plus side, they hadn't found corpses or any indication they'd come to harm. He knew Inuyasha had survived on his own from a young age and Sesshomaru was no doubt capable of taking care of himself, even as a child. But that didn't stop the worry from creeping into his thoughts. _Someone_ had to have been responsible for their regression to children. And that someone would have had a reason. Shippo doubted that reason boded well for the brothers. They needed to find them before whoever had cast the spell on them did.

An idea came to him. "We can try asking Myoga. He was their father's servant when he was alive. I bet he knows where it is! I heard he's been staying with Totosai."

They climbed back onto Ah-Un and headed towards the volcano where the old swordsmith made his home.

A few hours later Ah-Un landed outside of Totosai's home.

"Hey, Totosai!" Shippo called as they approached the entrance. "You here?"

"Huh? Who's there?" came a cranky voice.

"It's Shippo! Rin's with me."

"Rin? Who's that?" The swordsmith looked up from his work as they entered. "Oh, the little human girl who travels with Sesshomaru, huh?"

"Never mind that," Shippo said. "Is Myoga here? We need his help."

"I'm right here!" came a small voice. Myoga hopped up onto Shippo's hand. "How can I help you, Shippo?"

"Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru's mother lives?" Rin asked the flea.

He fell backwards in surprise. "Uh… why would you want to know something like that?" he asked warily.

"Because we need to ask for her help."

"What sort of trouble did those two idiots get into this time?" Totosai asked bluntly. He didn't sound the least bit surprised that the brothers had found trouble.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha were turned into children," Rin began.

" _Again_?" Myoga asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Shippo put in. "Inuyasha sure is stupid, getting turned into a pup twice in a row. When we find them we should leave him that way. Maybe we can teach him not to be so dumb as he grows up this time."

"Now Shippo!" Myoga scolded. "I'm certain this isn't Master Inuyasha's fault."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Please, Myoga," Rin broke in. "Can you tell us how to find Lord Sesshomaru's mother? We need her help to find him!"

Myoga sighed at the distress on the little human girl's face. He was sworn to help Inuyasha, despite the sometimes unpleasant tasks he was forced to carry out. "As a matter of fact, I do know. Very well, I shall take you. I do caution you to be on your best behavior and show the Lady proper respect," he continued. "Until lord Sesshomaru comes of age, she is Regent of the West and her word is law there."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be nice," Shippo said. "Man, Inuyasha is going to owe us for this…" he muttered under his breath.

Rin swallowed hard as they approached the huge floating palace. Myoga had sat upon her shoulder, calling out directions which she had relayed to Ah-Un. Several figures whom she assumed were guards had taken up position around them. They were not being challenged. Yet. Possibly, they recognized Ah-Un as belonging to Sesshomaru. It was more likely that they were simply not seen as a threat. A human girl and a kitsune child were hardly a threat to any grown demon.

They landed in a small courtyard. One of the figures who had surrounded them strode over to them, his expression stern.

"Who are you, human and what is your business here?"

"I… w-w-we would like to see the Lady…" Rin managed to force the words out past her suddenly dry throat. "P – please."

Gold eyes narrowed as he looked them over. "Wait here," he ordered and strode off.

Rin slid off of Ah-Un's back. Shippo joined her. He took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers in reassurance. She gave him a grateful smile. Myoga did his best to make himself invisible behind the collar of her kimono. A few minutes later, the demon returned.

"Follow," he said.

They followed him into the palace. He didn't look back once to see if they were behind him as he covered the distance with long strides. Shippo and Rin hurried to keep up. Shippo scowled a bit. Rin didn't mind; she was accustomed to Sesshomaru's fast pace. They climbed a long staircase and came out into a room that Rin remembered from her last visit here.

Sesshomaru's mother looked just as Rin remembered. Beautiful and ageless, she moved gracefully across the room, her kimono whispering softly across the floor.

"That's Sesshomaru's mother?" Shippo whispered. The demon lord had inherited the purple crescent moon on the brow and magenta coloring of the markings on his cheeks from her but little else that he could see. He recalled Myoga once saying that Sesshomaru had very much favored his father in terms of his looks. He believed it.

"The little human girl that traveled with my son," the Lady said, her voice smooth and cool. Shippo shivered as her slit-pupiled golden eyes turned to him. "And a kitsune child." She raised an elegant eyebrow. "How interesting. Did Sesshomaru tire of the other human child and have him for a snack, perhaps? What brings you here?"

Shippo suddenly saw what Sesshomaru _had_ inherited from her. His cool demeanor and expressionless mask that gave nothing of his true thoughts away. That was clearly from his mother.

"We… we need your help, My Lady," Rin said.

The eyebrow climbed higher. "Oh? I am not in the habit of helping human children."

Shippo bristled at the inu yokai's tone. They may be children but they were her on behalf of her son. "Yeah, well, we're here because of Sesshomaru!" He felt his bravado fade quickly under her cold gaze.

"Sesshomaru? What has my fool son gone and gotten himself into now?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has been turned into a child!" Rin explained. "Along with Lord Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Oh, my mate's other… son. The half-breed."

"Again. Idiots," Shippo muttered.

The Lady raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

Rin nodded. Tears hovered in her eyes. "Except this time they ran off and we haven't been able to find them!"

The Lady regarded the distraught girl and the fox child for a long moment. Her sharp gaze turned to Rin's collar. "What do you know of this, Myoga?"

Swallowing in terror, the flea inched out onto Rin's shoulder and bowed to the Lady. "Nothing other than what Shippo and Rin have just told you. They came to me to ask how to find you, that is all."

She regarded the tiny demon for a long moment as if she was trying to read the truth of his words. Coming to a decision, she said, "Take me to where this occurred."

Rin looked up at her hopefully. "You're going to help?"

"Yes. I cannot allow my fool son to run around as nothing more than a pup." Her eyes narrowed. It was clear she was displeased with the situation.

A shiver ran down Shippo's spine. _And I thought Sesshomaru was scary…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Lady accompanied them back to Kaede's village. Shippo couldn't help but stare at her as they traveled. He had only seen Sesshomaru in his true form of a giant silver-furred dog once, when they were battling Magatsuhi. His mother's form was smaller but just as graceful and terribly beautiful. As they landed near the village she transformed back into her human form. An expression of distaste flickered across her face as she caught the smell of the nearby humans.

"This is where we found Lord Sesshomaru's armor," Rin said, pointing to the path.

The Lady look at the spot. She gazed around the area, her gold eyes taking everything in. She sensed nothing but that didn't surprise her. It had been days since the spell had been cast and it was highly unlikely that someone skilled enough to ensnare Sesshomaru would leave any trace behind, especially after this much time had passed.

"What of Tenseiga?"

"Lady Sango said he had it with him," Rin answered.

"Hm."

As they began walking towards the village Shippo suddenly worried about the wisdom of bringing Sesshomaru's mother here. While Sesshomaru had developed a tolerance for humans, especially of this village since it was where Rin now lived, he had no way of knowing what this other demon would do. He had no doubt that she was powerful and could destroy the entire village with little effort. It would be his fault if anyone was harmed.

"I have no interest in harming the people here, kit," came a cool voice.

Shippo jumped, startled not only by the unexpected voice, but by her words. How had she known what he was thinking? He stared up at her as she continued without even glancing at him.

"You reek of anxiety and fear. My son is the one who despised humans. I simply don't care enough about them to bother. Why expend effort to crush an ant that is not in your way?" Shippo didn't find her words particularly comforting.

Kaede was outside her hut when the strange procession approached. Shippo and Rin were accompanied by a beautiful woman who radiated a strong demonic aura. She moved gracefully, almost seeming to glide rather than walk across the ground. It was impossible to determine her age. Daiyokai were all but immortal and showed little sign of aging once they reached adulthood. A single jagged magenta stripe crossed each cheek. The back of her silver hair was tied up into two pony-tails, the front hung forward over her shoulders. The center of her bangs was clipped back, revealing a purple crescent moon on her forehead. Kaede suspected she was related somehow to Sesshomaru based on the crescent moon and coloring of her markings.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's mother!" Rin said cheerfully, confirming her suspicions. "She's going to help us find him!"

"I see," Kaede recovered from her surprise quickly. She had lived a long time and had seen more unusual things than most but even she could still be surprised. The enigmatic demon lord's mother suddenly appearing in her village was one of the few things that could do so. "I welcome you to our humble village, Lady," she said politely.

Inhuman gold eyes appraised her for a moment. Kaede felt a chill. It was very clear that while physically Sesshomaru favored his father, he got his icy personality from his mother. She inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement of the welcome.

"Apparently, my fool pup has gotten himself into trouble," she said. "I would examine any of his possessions that you have found."

"Of course," Kaede said. "This way." She went inside and motioned to the far corner where the village men had deposited Sesshomaru's abandoned armor and the remains of his sash. The Lady went to them, examining them with a critical eye. "I did not detect any sign of the spell caster where we found these," Kaede said. "Nor detect any aura of a curse upon the pups."

The Lady turned back to face her. "You are a priestess?"

"I am."

"Then I can assume that you did not sense any demonic auras in the area, either."

"Nay, I did not. It is most unusual."

"Indeed," the Lady murmured. "The little girl tells me that this is not the first time such a thing has happened to my son. I wish to speak with those who witnessed this other transformation."

"That would be Sango and Miroku. Rin, Shippo, go and inform them that we'll be over shortly."

"Okay!" The children scampered out.

The Lady, meanwhile, was running the remaining length of Sesshomaru's purple and gold sash through her hands. She examined the cut end with a critical eye. "This was not cut by claws, nor by Tenseiga," she mused. "The cut Is too clean. The blade was sharp."

"It is my understanding that Lord Sesshomaru created a new sword," Kaede said.

The Lady raised one elegant eyebrow though she didn't appear completely surprised by the news. "Did he now? How interesting."

"It has been nearly a year now. Ye did not know?"

"My beloved son and I do not speak very often," she replied dryly.

Kaede wisely left that subject alone and led her to Sango and Miroku's home. Shippo and Rin were making a fuss over their newborn twin girls.

"Welcome, my Lady," Miroku said politely. He could sense her power and knew she was fully as dangerous as her son, despite her delicate appearance. Perhaps even more so. They had seen Sesshomaru in action and had a measure of his power. His mother was an unknown. He offered her a seat and tea before sitting beside his wife, trying to refrain from staring. Despite Inuyasha's improved relationship with his brother, Sesshomaru was still largely a mystery to them; his family even more so. They all knew that his father was deceased, of course. None of them had ever considered that his mother was still alive.

"You wish to know about the last time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were turned into pups," Miroku began. At her slight nod, he continued. "It was a little over a year ago, a few months before we defeated Naraku. An inu yokai named Ichiro wanted to use Sesshomaru to control the West. From what we were able to learn of his plans, he had created a set of false memories of him being a close friend and advisor to both Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru. He would implant them while Sesshomaru was in his child state, then restore him physically, leaving him with the impression that Ichiro was a trusted advisor."

"He acted as if it was all a game to him," Sango added. She shook her head as she remembered the map he had left with a village priestess, his taunts, and the carefully laid trap that they had walked right into. If it hadn't been for Ichiro underestimating and dismissing Inuyasha as a half demon they very well could have failed to rescue Sesshomaru before Ichiro turned him into his puppet.

"Ichiro…" the Lady's lip curled with distaste. "I had assumed the wretch met some gruesome end after he left the West. What happened to that fool? I imagine Sesshomaru paid him back for the indignity."

"He cut off his head and blew up his hut," Shippo said.

The Lady smiled in satisfaction. Shippo felt a chill run down his back again. Sesshomaru may look like his father but he got his icy demeanor his mother.

At that moment, one of the twins began fussing. Before anyone had moved, the Lady held the baby in her arms. Everyone froze. Sensing their fear, she smiled in amusement. "I am not some monster that slaughters innocent children," she said. She rocked the infant and she quieted, blinking up at this new person. One chubby hand caught a lock of silver hair and the baby gurgled in contentment. The Lady smiled at the child before handing her over to Sango. Her expression seemed a bit wistful.

"It has not been so long since my own pup was so small. And yet they do grow up quickly. Cherish this time with your pups."

"Oh! I bet Lord Sesshomaru was a beautiful baby!" Rin cried happily, clapping her hands in delight at the thought.

The Lady smiled indulgently at her. "Indeed he was. I still remember the first time he transformed into his true form, all floppy ears and overlarge paws; so uncoordinated on four legs that he kept tripping himself up trying to walk."

Everyone's eyes grew large at her casual description of a little Sesshomaru. Shippo clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter at the image her words brought to mind. If he wasn't still so terrified of the demon lord this knowledge would be great fun to tease him with. A few moments later their mirth faded as it recalled the problem at hand.

"It is my understanding that it would take someone with immense power to bespell a daiyokai," Miroku said.

The Lady nodded. "And fewer still who could do so to Sesshomaru." There was no boast in her words, only simple fact. "He'll be most displeased." She seemed almost amused. She smiled that the startled looks she received. "Do you think I do not know my own son? Sesshomaru is powerful and arrogant; though not completely without cause. But it will not hurt him to be reminded that there are still those more powerful. Or who crave his downfall and will resort to extreme measures to bring it about. Humility is a trait my son would do well to learn." She sighed. "For all his power, he is still a pup."

Everyone stared. While Myoga had informed them the Sesshomaru was still not considered an adult in demon terms, they'd had a hard time believing it. He was centuries older than any of them, expect perhaps Myoga and Totosai. Yet here his mother sat, mentioning his relative youth in a completely offhand manner as if he was nothing more than a child like Shippo or Rin. The Lady raised a delicate eyebrow. "You did not know? I would have thought Myoga would have blurted out something about it."

"I hardly blurted it out!" Myoga replied, indignant. "I simply mentioned that Lord Sesshomaru was still an adolescent and too young to rule as Lord in his esteemed father's place just yet."

"None of which helps us find him or Inuyasha," Sango put in, bringing everyone back to the problem at hand.

"No," the Lady agreed. "As I said, there are very few who could cast such a spell successfully on my son." She looked thoughtful.

"Do you know who could have possibly done such a thing?" Miroku asked.

"Perhaps. Though their motives for doing such a thing elude me. Such an act risks open war with the West. I cannot imagine anyone so foolish as to risk that. I will go myself to question them."

"I'll come, too!" Rin said.

"You will remain here, child."

"But – "

"Do not argue with me! In order to find my wayward pup I will need to travel quickly. No mortal can keep up such a pace." Her tone softened. "My son cares about you a great deal. He would be most distraught were you to come to harm on his account. Do not fret; I shall find the pups."

Rin looked at the ground, tears hovering in her eyes as she nodded. She followed her outside. "Please be careful, my Lady," she said.

The Lady shook her head in amazement at this little human child's concern for her. She transformed, startling the nearby villagers as she took flight.

##########

A/N: I'm gonna admit that I'm not completely happy with these last two chapters. There are parts that just feel awkward but I haven't been able to smooth them out despite editing them to death. I wanted to touch on Shippo and Rin and the others so as not to leave that hanging forever. I had this sudden inspiration of Sesshomaru's mother fussing over a little baby and reminiscing over when Sesshomaru was a tiny pup while reminding everyone that he's still a bit of a child. I think it was funnier in my head than I managed to convey here. Eventually there will be some revisions and rewrites to hopefully bring them more in line to what I imagined. But at this point I'm so frustrated that it'll derail the rest of the story if I keep nitpicking this one part. For now this is what it is.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Inuyasha found Sesshomaru in his rooms after dinner. The elder pup hadn't joined them in the dining room and Inuyasha was concerned, despite Mai's assurances that he was just sulking like a spoiled pup. He stood by the window, seemingly staring out at nothing. In truth, his mind was working furiously, planning his next move. His tears had dried and no trace of his upset remained. Other than a cold determination that now burned in his golden eyes.

"I bringed you dinner, Sesshou," Inuyasha said as he entered the room. "Hanako even gived me some sweets for you!"

Sesshomaru turned away from the window at the smell of the food Inuyasha carried. He had stubbornly refused to go down to dinner out of spite. It was his way of telling Mai that she did not control him. It was petty and beneath him, he knew. But his pride wouldn't allow him to just let her spanking him in front of a roomful of demons slide without some sort of disapproval. He sat and began eating, debating what he should tell Inuyasha of his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Sesshou?" Inuyasha asked softly. "Mai said you was acting spoiled."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I am doing nothing of the sort!"

"Oh." Pause. "Then why did you miss dinner?"

"I didn't feel like going."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't going to let that bitch think she controls what I do."

"But she's an adult."

"So?"

"So you're supposed to listen to her. Isn't that being spoiled if you don't?"

"No."

Inuyasha frowned, not understanding his brother. He soon forgot about it as Sesshomaru offered him a piece of the honey cake Hanako had sent for him. He'd already had one of his own at dinner but he certainly wasn't about to turn down more. Once they had finished and washed up, they played a game quietly. Sesshomaru was unusually quiet even for him as they moved the pieces across the board. His mind not focused on the game, he lost to Inuyasha. The younger pup grinned in triumph. It wasn't often he beat his older brother. A short time later, Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to prepare for bed.

"It's too early for bed," he whined.

"We need to go to bed early tonight."

"How come?"

"We're leaving."

Inuyasha stared up at his brother at his sudden announcement. "Why?"

"Because there's something wrong about this place. Something's not right. They're not telling us everything and I don't like it."

"But you said they was family!" Inuyasha protested.

"I know what I said!" Sesshomaru snapped, impatient with Inuyasha's arguing and unnerved that he couldn't remember things properly. Mai's refusal to tell him when their father was coming or when they'd return home was wearing thin. Her laying her hands on him had pushed him over the edge. "But that doesn't change the fact that something is going on. They're refusing to take us home. We need to get home, to Father. He can sort it out."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "But Sesshou – "

"Silence, Inuyasha! We're leaving and that's final!"

Inuyasha's protests died on his lips at his brother's stern look. He didn't want to leave but he also didn't want to fight with Sesshomaru. Arguing would be futile in any case when Sesshomaru was so determined. He sighed, his ears drooping further. Without another word he finished getting ready and climbed up beside his brother on the bed to try and get some sleep.

Sesshomaru waited until nearly midnight before waking Inuyasha. The estate was quiet around them. Cautioning the younger pup to silence, he held out his Robe of the Fire Rat to him. Inuyasha obediently put it on. It had been cleaned and mended since they had arrived and had been folded neatly until he wanted it again. Sesshomaru was dressed in forest green belted in lighter green, his original white clothing having been stained beyond repair. Inuyasha thought the dark color suited him better. The silver fur of his tail and silver hair stood out in stark contrast to the dark fabric. It also brought out the colors of his markings against his fair skin.

Inuyasha then slipped Tessaiga over his head, settling the makeshift strap over his shoulder and across his chest. He noticed Sesshomaru carried Tenseiga and the other sword at his waist again. Nodding in satisfaction, Sesshomaru opened the door that led outside and peered out into the gardens. Seeing it clear, he motioned Inuyasha to follow. They ran swiftly through the flowerbeds to the high wall at the rear that separated the grounds from the surrounding area. Sesshomaru boosted Inuyasha up before scrambling up himself. They dropped noiselessly to the ground on the other side.

They listened for a moment, Inuyasha's ears twitching wildly. No one had noticed their escape it seemed. They sprinted across the clear space between the walls of the estate and the forest beyond. Reaching the trees without incident, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's hand to lead him onwards. Neither spoke, Sesshomaru having warned Inuyasha multiple times about the need for stealth and complete silence.

Sesshomaru led them through the thick forest in a large arc around the estate, hidden from view by the trees. It wasted precious time in order for them to circle to the western side of the estate but the eastern wall had been the most accessible; and from what he had observed the least watched being as there were no gates on that side. The older boy set a rapid pace. He wanted to be well away from this place before the sun rose and they were missed. He was certain they would be pursued once it was discovered they were gone. He had learned that Mai was not one to be disobeyed and she had specifically told them not to venture outside the estate walls. They needed to be safely back in his father's territories before that happened. At least then they'd stand a chance of coming across an ally.

They pressed on throughout the remainder of the night and the entire following day. Sesshomaru wanted to set a faster pace but he knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. He sacrificed some speed for greater distance overall. They only took short breaks to rest or eat and drink, never remaining still for too long. His senses were constantly alert for any sign of pursuit. He doubted Mai would be pleased to discover that they'd fled. He had no desire to find out first hand.

Sesshomaru used the position of the late afternoon sun to orient himself and check they were still heading west. They would need to find some place to sleep soon but he wanted to get in as much travel as they could before night overtook them. Personally, he would have traveled straight through the night until they reached home but he knew Inuyasha needed rest. The younger pup hadn't said a word of complaint since they had left but Sesshomaru knew he was tired as they'd been moving since the previous night.

"Come, Inuyasha. We'll keep going and look for a place to sleep."

Inuyasha nodded wearily and followed his brother once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _So, the fool pups have fled._ Mai pursed her lips at the news that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be found. _Sesshomaru's idea, no doubt._ Inuyasha, she was certain, would have been content to remain. The acceptance of his pack was something the half demon had lacked and craved his entire life. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had been growing restless and disquieted ever since arriving. His inu instincts were warring with his intellect. One told him he was safe amongst pack, the other knew _something_ was wrong. Daiyokai were extremely resistant to enchantments and spells and Sesshomaru was among the most powerful to ever live. It was no surprise he was able to sense something was amiss, even if he didn't know exactly what just yet.

Mai considered what course of action, if any, to take next. Thus far her plans had come together rather well. The brothers were getting along, which had been the entire point of their reversion to pups. She decided to give it a few days before setting out after them. Their initial journey had been hard on Sesshomaru. And Inuyasha had doubtless not been thrilled with his brother's desire to leave her estate. They had found peace and comfort here. She suspected they might just end up returning of their own accord, saving her the trouble of having to retrieve them. Her lips curved into a smile. Everything was working out according to her plan.

##########

Sesshomaru woke Inuyasha at dawn. The younger pup yawned widely, showing his fangs. He grumbled a bit about the early hour, careful to keep his complaints soft enough that Sesshomaru could pretend not to have heard. The older boy did not like to be argued with once he had made a decision. Inuyasha thought it was unfair that Sesshomaru was the one always deciding what they would do just because he was older. Inuyasha had wanted to stay, not walk across the countryside again. Mai's home had nice soft beds, warm baths, fun toys, and delicious food. Everyone had been nice to him there, too.

"Sesshou, why did we have to leave?" he whined.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth and counted slowly to ten while drawing in a deep breath in an impressive display of restraint. He let his breath out in a whoosh. "I've already told you; something was wrong with that place. Mai isn't what she seems. She refused to take us to Father or tell us when he would come for us." He frowned. "I don't think she ever even sent a messenger to him."

"But why would she do that?"

"I don't know."

"She didn't hurt us. She gave us nice food and toys and – "

"That doesn't mean that she wouldn't, Inuyasha! I can't protect you from a whole house full of demons on my own."

"You act like I can't fight," Inuyasha pouted.

Sesshomaru ruffled his brother's silver hair and scratched his ears, his expression softening. "I know you can. But even you could not prevail against such odds. Come, the sooner we begin the sooner we'll be home and can see Father again."

"And Mother?"

Sesshomaru drew up short at the sudden realization that he had no idea what Inuyasha's mother looked like. How was that possible? If she resided with them wouldn't he know her? His brow furrowed. But his mother lived with them. So how could Inuyasha's?

"Sesshou?"

"Inuyasha," he said slowly, "Do you remember living with Father and I?"

"Of course! I mean, I think so," he said at his brother's look.

"Think, Inuyasha! It's important!"

Inuyasha's features scrunched up as he thought hard. "I remember Mother. She plays with me and sings nice songs and reads me stories, especially at bedtime."

"But what of Father? Of me?"

"I –" Inuyasha concentrated. "I don't know," he finally admitted. He rubbed a hand across his forehead. "I'm getting a headache, Sesshou. Can we not talk anymore?"

Sesshomaru absently rubbed his fingers against his temples; his head was beginning to throb as well. _Every time I try to remember my head hurts,_ he thought. _Why? What's going on? It's as if somehow I don't_ want _to remember. Or someone doesn't want me to…_ The pounding in his head increased. _But who? Mai, perhaps? But she is pack. Scent doesn't lie. It_ can't _lie. Why would family want me to not remember? This doesn't make any sense._

"Let's just keep going," Sesshomaru finally said. _Father will know what to do._

 _##########_

It was mid-morning when the pups stopped to take a rest. Sesshomaru had remained on high alert, worried that Mai would pursue them once she discovered they were missing. She had sought them out before and forbidden them from leaving the estate so he reasoned she would come after them. They had been lucky so far. Just because they hadn't noticed any signs of pursuers didn't mean there weren't any and he didn't want to be caught unaware again.

They had just resumed their journey again when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. He raised his head, sniffing at the air. His eyes narrowed as he scanned among the trees.

"Sesshou?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Shh!" It came out a sharp hiss. He leaned in close to one of Inuyasha's puppy ears. "Demon," he said, keeping his voice pitched as low as he could. "It's coming fast. We have to move quickly and silently!"

"Inu?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. He placed a finger to his lips to forestall any more questions. Inuyasha's gold eyes were wide with fright but he nodded. Sesshomaru took his hand and began pulling his through the trees, picking his path carefully, looking for a place they could hide. He didn't know what was coming but he sensed it was too powerful for him to handle alone. He constantly sniffed the air, trying to keep track of the demon's location in relation to them.

They pressed on for about a quarter hour. Sesshomaru felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The demon was gaining and heading straight for them. It must have caught their scent. Doubting that they could outrun it, he abandoned all thought of hiding and focused on finding a defensible position from which to fight. They had just reached a small glade and were halfway across when the stench of the demon became nearly overpowering. It suddenly burst from the trees behind them. Sesshomaru whirled, pushing Inuyasha behind him.

The demon was immense and terrifying. Dry greyish skin was flakey and peeling in patches. Criss-crossing scars showed it had survived more than one battle. Short, dark, bristly hair covered its body. It wore a nothing more than a tattered loincloth. It's beady red eyes glinted as it caught sight of them.

"What have we here? A little inu pup and a half-breed?" it said in a gravelly voice.

Sesshomaru drew himself up to his full height. The demon towered over them. He forced down his fear. "My father is the Lord of the West!" Sesshomaru stated boldly. "Leave here unless you want to feel his wrath!"

The demon threw back its head and laughed. "Big words, little puppy. We're not in the Western Domains and I don't see your papa around now. Don't smell him, either. You and half-pup here are all alone in the wilderness." His smile was cruel. "A tasty little snack."

Sesshomaru pulled the swords from his sash and dropped them on the ground behind him. The blades were too long for him to wield and would only get in his way.

"Stay back, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said softly. "Wait until I engage him and then run as fast as you can while he's distracted. No matter what, do not look back."

"Sesshou –" Tears trickled down Inuyasha's cheeks.

Sesshomaru took his brother's face between both hands and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Run, Inuyasha," he murmured into his silver hair. "If I defeat him I will catch up with you later. If I cannot, I will at least buy you what time I can. Tell Father… Tell him that I died with honor." He said as he released the younger pup.

"Sesshou! No!" he cried as his brother turned away.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's cries as he squared off against the demon. His opponent was much larger than he was, at least twice his height and several times his girth. His bare arms were muscular and the fingers on his massive hands were tipped in gleaming claws. Sesshomaru flexed his hands. He was fast and agile. He had been trained by the best warriors under his father's command. He called to mind all his combat training. He needed to buy enough time for Inuyasha to escape. If he could hit the demon in a vulnerable spot he might be able to slow it down enough to escape himself.

Inuyasha watched in horror as Sesshomaru approached the demon. It dwarfed his brother, making him look very small indeed beside its immense bulk. The demon smiled, exposing is rotting fangs. Time seemed to stand still for an endless moment.

The demon struck.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sesshomaru dodged he demon's first strike. Barely. The demon was much faster than it looked. Sesshomaru inwardly cursed himself for assuming the demon would be slow due to its bulk. He knew better. If he wasn't more careful both he and Inuyasha would be killed. He bared his fangs and sprung into the air as it swiped at him again. He twisted in midair, striking out. He scored a hit on the demon's shoulder. While he drew blood, it was not enough to actually injure the creature. As he landed, the demon laughed.

"Is that all you've got, puppy?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He wouldn't allow the taunts to distract him or goad him into doing something foolish and potentially lethal. He was aware of Inuyasha cowering nearby, watching with huge eyes. _Run, Inuyasha!_ he thought desperately. He didn't dare call out to his brother. To do so would draw the demon's attention to the pup and he couldn't risk that. He needed it focused on him until Inuyasha could escape or he could defeat it. He simply hoped Inuyasha came to his senses and ran sooner rather than later.

A glancing blow to his shoulder sent Sesshomaru flying. He managed to land on his feet. He skidded back several meters, his bare feet digging trenches in the soil until he came to a halt. The demon hit like an anvil. He rolled his shoulder, testing the joint. It hurt but wasn't badly damaged. A direct hit would be another matter. Sesshomaru spent the next few minutes simply evading the huge demon's swings. He had hoped to tire it out before attacking himself but the massive creature showed no signs of slowing down. He dove to the side as a huge fist came too close for comfort, ruffling his hair with the breeze of the near-miss.

As their battle continued, Sesshomaru's luck finally ran out. The demon caught him across the chest with a hard blow. The boy went flying through the air. He crashed through two trees, his momentum finally halted by a third. He groaned as he slid down the trunk to the ground.

"Sesshou!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Stay back… 'Yasha…" Sesshomaru gasped. He coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood. He staggered back to his feet, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He could tell several ribs were broken. He didn't even want to think about the other internal injuries he doubtless had. His entire body hurt. His golden eyes were dull with pain as he stumbled back towards the demon.

The demon laughed at the pitiful inu yokai child who faced him. "Foolish pup. Roll over and die!"

"You first!" Sesshomaru growled. He needed to end this fight quickly. He was only going to get one chance as he knew his body would be unable to take any more punishment. That one solid blow had inured him badly; he couldn't afford to take another. He coiled his body up, preparing to strike. With a powerful leap, he sprung at his opponent's throat, claws outstretched, hoping to tear it out.

The demon swung one massive hand at the same moment. Sesshomaru twisted desperately but there was no way for him to avoid the blow. Claws sank into his flesh, tearing deep gashes across his torso, his own momentum driving the claws deeper, worsening the wounds. Agony tore through him and he gasped, unable to summon the breath to scream. The demon dashed him to the ground where he lay unmoving, wracked with pain.

Knowing Sesshomaru was out of the fight, the demon turned his gaze to the smaller pup, who cowered a short distance away. His wide eyes were fixed on his brother. He was too frightened to move or even scream.

"Sesshou…" Inuyasha whimpered. "Sesshou…"

"The little puppy is dead, half-pup. Now it's your turn. You should thank the puppy. He provided some entertainment so I'll make your death quick."

"Sesshou… _No_!" Tears streamed down his face. He shrank back as the demon approached. _"Sesshou!"_ he howled.

Some instinct warned Sesshomaru not to give in to the inviting black well that offered mercy from his overwhelming agony. Sobbing with the effort, he raised his head, trying to locate his brother. He was across the glade, his small form radiating stark fear as the demon approached. Sesshomaru couldn't make out the demon's words but he heard the mocking tone. The demon raised a hand, intending to crush the life from the pup.

Upon seeing the demon looming over the terrified pup and hearing Inuyasha's desperate scream, something within him snapped. His vision went red. He forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain that ran through his broken body. He threw himself forward, intending to shield the pup. As he moved he felt agony rip through him, not just from his injuries. His limbs lengthened and his body filled out. Demonic power surged through him. Poison coated his claws as he rammed his hand through the demon's heart.

The demon fell to the ground, dead. A look of surprise forever frozen on its hideous face.

Sesshomaru collapsed beside it.

Inuyasha's head pounded and his vision was blurry but he had no time to acknowledge the pain. He was back to normal though how or why he had no idea. He raised his head just in time to see the demon that had attacked them killed by his brother ripping out its heart. And to watch as Sesshomaru fell beside it, apparently back to his normal self as well. He slashed his claws through the now too-tight strap that held Tessaiga to his back, allowing the sword to fall to the ground behind him.

"Sesshomaru?" he said, running over and dropping to his knees beside him. There was no response. The air was thick with the scent of blood. A large pool of it had already formed beneath the bodies. Half dreading what he would find, Inuyasha turned his brother's limp body over onto his back. With a shaking hand, he opened the front of Sesshomaru's shredded and blood-soaked clothes, exposing his wounds. He bit his lip with his fang at the sight of the heavily bleeding gashes across his brother's chest.

Inuyasha glanced around for anything he could use to stop the bleeding. He settled for tearing strips from his brother's already ruined clothing. He bandaged the gaping wounds as tightly as he could, hoping the pressure would be enough to stop the bleeding. Fear lodged in the pit of his stomach. He had never seen Sesshomaru so badly injured before. Securing the fabric, he went and picked up their discarded weapons, slipping Tenseiga and Bakusaiga beside Tessaiga. He let out a heavy sigh. It would do Sesshomaru no good to be moved but they couldn't remain here. The scent of so much blood was certain to attract more demons or predators. Inuyasha knelt and managed to heave Sesshomaru's limp form across his shoulders. He grunted and staggered a bit under his weight as he stood.

"Don't die on me, you bastard," he muttered. "I'm not carrying your sorry carcass through the forest for nothing! You hear me!"

##########

Two hours later Inuyasha couldn't go any further. He sank to his knees at the edge of the tree-line near a river and lowered Sesshomaru to the ground. He could tell the other was still alive; he could hear his shallow ragged breathing. He dragged him over beneath a large tree and folded into a heap on the ground beside him. He remained motionless for several minutes, regaining some strength. He went over to the river bank and washed the blood from himself. He cleaned his Robe of the Fire Rat as well; it was soaked with Sesshomaru's blood. He hung it over a boulder in the sunlight to dry. Taking stock of their surroundings, Inuyasha decided this was as good a place as any to camp even though it was only late-morning. He didn't know the full extent of Sesshomaru's injuries and he didn't dare continue moving him. At least here the trees offered some meager shelter and there was clean water with fish.

Catching some of the aforementioned fish, Inuyasha had to content himself with eating them raw. He didn't want to waste his strength collecting fire wood and he didn't want to attract attention by lighting a fire. He hoped his brother would awaken sooner rather than later. Finished with his meal, he felt a bit better. He sat on his haunches beside Sesshomaru, listening to the sounds of his labored breathing and the water rushing by. He made the other as comfortable as possible on the hard ground, positioning his tail to cradle his head and tucking the fluffy length against him to help keep him warm. He ran his fingers through the thick silver fur for a moment. It was surprisingly soft to the touch.

The spell that had turned them into pups again had been broken – either intentional or not he didn't know. Though he wasn't going to complain. As a child Sesshomaru would certainly have died from his wounds, his own demonic power not yet strong enough to heal him. Now he had a chance of pulling through. Inuyasha pondered who could have possibly cast such a spell as he took a scrap of fabric and wiped the worst of the blood from his brother's face. Had it been Mai? She had treated them kindly yet Sesshomaru had been wary of her. She was inu yokai, of that he was certain. What had her interest been in them? What would she gain by turning them into pups?

"If this is another inu yokai with a grudge against you or Father or who wants to use you to take over the West, I'm going to kill you," he said to Sesshomaru. There was no response. Inuyasha sighed. At least the last time his friends had been with them. He was feeling very alone right now. Inuyasha kept himself busy by scouting the area, careful not to venture far. Not finding any indication of danger nearby, he returned and checked on his Fire Rat. It had dried and he slipped it back on.

Dusk approached with no change in Sesshomaru's condition that Inuyasha could see. He ate a few more fish for his dinner and had a long drink before settling beside Sesshomaru. He studied his half-brother's features in the fading light. His face was unusually slack in unconsciousness. Inuyasha was stuck suddenly by how young Sesshomaru looked. Intellectually he knew that Sesshomaru wasn't that old for a demon. Myoga had made a point of telling them that the last time they'd been reverted to pups. But for the first time it actually hit home just how close to his own age, relatively speaking, the other was.

As the sun set and the temperature dropped, Inuyasha pulled off his Fire Rat and tucked it around his brother's still form. He reached out and brushed the silver bangs out of his eyes.

"Please don't die on me, Sesshomaru," he said softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Inu… ya... sha?"

Inuyasha nearly fainted in relief at hearing his brother's voice. He opened his eyes and sat up, taking in the other's appearance. Sesshomaru's face was ashen and pinched with pain. But his gold eyes were open and focused. He pushed Inuyasha's Fire Rat off of himself. With an internal eye roll, Inuyasha reclaimed his garment and slipped his arms into the sleeves.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Sesshomaru simply grunted in response as he pushed himself upright into a sitting position. He leaned his head back against the tree trunk for a moment, closing his eyes against the pain the motion caused. His injuries were no longer immediately life threatening but they were far from completely healed. He wanted nothing more than to lay back down and sleep. Instead, he forced his eyes open again.

"Where are we?"

"A few miles from where you fought that demon."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. "You carried me here?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha was suddenly embarrassed. "You're heavier than you look."

The other simply stared at him for a moment. A strange expression crossed his features, quickly hidden - surprise and... gratitude? Inuyasha would have sword his brother didn't know the meaning of the word. But he knew he hadn't imagined it. He let it pass without comment. they had more pressing concerns at the moment.

"We need to move. It's not safe to remain here," Sesshomaru stated. He pulled his legs beneath him in preparation to stand.

Inuyasha put a hand on his arm to stop him, surprising them both. "Wait a minute, Sesshomaru. Are you certain you can walk? That demon did quite a number on you."

"We don't have a choice. There are more demons heading this way." Sesshomaru managed to gain his feet. He placed one hand against the tree trunk to steady himself, the other arm pressed tight against his chest. He was unable to completely suppress a wince of pain. Inuyasha's concern deepened. He'd _never_ seen Sesshomaru display weakness before.

"Shit," he muttered. There was no way Sesshomaru would be able to fight in his condition and if the approaching demons caught wind of how badly he was wounded they'd go into a frenzy to finish him off. Especially if any of them happened to realize just who they had in their grasp. As one of the most powerful beings in existence, killing Sesshomaru would bring great prestige to whomever accomplished such a seemingly impossible feat. If it became common knowledge that he was severely wounded, lesser demons would flock to try to kill him. Few would care that the daiyokai was unable to fight back, the end result would be the same.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's hand dropped from the tree and he began walking. For a moment, he worried that Sesshomaru would pass out again but after a brief moment of unsteadiness he seemed to find his footing. He caressed Tessaiga's hilt to reassure himself. As he allowed his hand to fall, it brushed Tenseiga. He realized belatedly he was still carrying both of his brother's swords.

 _Shit! How badly is he hurt that he hasn't even demanded his weapons back? I know he hated Tenseiga but he still carried it around for two centuries before he could use it. I don't even think he knew what it did most of that time. All because it was our father's sword. And he'd never relinquish Bakusaiga!_ Swallowing a lump of dread, he followed Sesshomaru. He simply hoped his half-brother knew what he was doing.

They followed the course of the river for a while. It was easier terrain to navigate than the forest, especially for the injured daiyokai. Their pace was slow but they managed to make steady progress. Inuyasha's silver puppy ears turned as he kept aware of their surroundings. He suspected it was all his brother could do to keep putting one foot in front of the other. He could hear his ragged and labored breathing. Any time he thought to open his mouth to suggest they stop and take a break was met with a cold glare before he could get the words out.

 _Damn stubborn fool!_ Inuyasha thought, irritated. _Are you really so proud that you'll keep going until you drop dead rather than admit that you're hurt? Idiot!_

He glared at his brother from beneath his bangs while he continued to curse him silently. It was clear he was in pain. His shoulders were hunched forward and he seemed to have shrunk in on himself. His head hung, his bangs falling into his eyes, his jaw was clenched and his mouth set in a grim and determined line.

At one time seeing his arrogant older brother brought low would have filled Inuyasha with glee. Even more so if he had been the cause. Now he found himself unnerved and wishing the other was back to normal. Perhaps it was because Sesshomaru was so much older that to Inuyasha his half-brother had always seemed a bit larger than life. He'd been in his mid-adolescence when Inuyasha had been born so Inuyasha had never known him when he'd been a child. He'd always been a tall, strong, and powerful figure. Even on the few occasions Inuyasha had managed to get the upper hand, Sesshomaru had always seemed unbeatable. Invincible.

Now, however, he seemed smaller, diminished somehow. His face was grey and even his markings seemed dull. His fluffy tail seemed to drag rather than trail behind him. His long silver hair hung limp around his face. Between the demon and Inuyasha, his kimono had been ripped to shreds. Without the billowing fabric, Inuyasha was struck by how slender the other was. Normally a head taller than Inuyasha, his current hunched posture brought their eyes almost to the same level. Inuyasha found it unsettling.

It was late afternoon when Inuyasha insisted on stopping to eat. The lack of protest from Sesshomaru concerned him. He forced down his worry as he went to the river to catch some fish, leaving Sesshomaru where he had lowered himself to the ground. His head was bowed and his silver hair fell forward, obscuring his face from Inuyasha's view. Guilt assailed him.

 _Damn, he's hurt bad. Really bad. He nearly died. Trying to buy me time to escape. Protecting me…_ Through the guilt Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth. _He protected me. And not just against that demon. The entire time we were pups he was watching out for me. Even if he was a bit of a bossy asshole about it._

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to collect a small pile of fish on the riverbank. He gathered them and returned to Sesshomaru. He held one out to his brother. "You need to eat something to keep your strength up."

Sesshomaru didn't respond but the silver head raised and he did take the proffered fish. They ate in silence. As he finished it, Inuyasha wordlessly held out a second one to him, relieved that he was eating. Once he had finished his meal, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the bandages around his chest. He removed them by the simple yet effective method of slicing through the fabric with his claws. His flesh had knitted together, leaving silvery scars running across his torso from his shoulder nearly to his waist. There was still internal damage that had yet to heal and he had lost a lot of blood. He detested the weakness in his limbs as he got to his feet. Kneeling on the riverbank, he shed his kimono and cleaned the dried blood from himself as best he could, grimacing in distaste at the cold water. The scars would fade completely in a few days, once he was fully healed.

He washed his face and took a long drink before pulling the remains of his ruined kimono around him as best he could and turning back to Inuyasha. He could see the concern in his younger brother's face. Concern for him. At one time seeing pity from a mere half-demon would have enraged him. He simply sighed inwardly. He was in too much pain still to deal with complicated emotions right now. His eyes fell to the extra swords Inuyasha carried.

"You're in no condition to be swinging a sword around yet but you might as well carry your own crap," Inuyasha said, passing Tenseiga and Bakusaiga to him.

"Would you care to test your theory?" Sesshomaru threatened as he returned his swords to his waist.

Inuyasha snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, we all know you're just terrifying." He sobered a bit under Sesshomaru's withering glare. _Even half dead he's a scary bastard!_ he thought as they continued following the river once again. _Sesshomaru being an ass must mean that he's feeling a little better. His breathing doesn't sound as raspy as it did earlier. He still looks like crap, though. Stubborn bastard._ In spite of himself, the corners of his mouth pulled up into a small smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Uh, Sesshomaru…? We've got a problem…" Inuyasha said slowly.

Sesshomaru frowned. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to hear right now. He stopped walking and turned to face Inuyasha. "What?" he demanded.

"Tonight's the night of the new moon."

"So?"

Inuyasha's ears lay flat against his head. "Well… you know that I'm a half demon…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he finally realized what Inuyasha was trying to tell him. He amended his earlier thought. _This_ was the last thing he wanted to hear. It was already late afternoon. Quickly scanning the area, he spotted a rise that looked as if it may contain small caves. It was their best chance at finding shelter in the time they had left before sundown. He suppressed a sigh. He was not looking forward to trying to traverse the steep terrain. All of his energy was going toward healing the deep wounds the demon had inflicted. There was no way he could fly himself, much less carry Inuyasha with him. They would have to walk.

The thought of leaving the half demon to fend for himself was dismissed as quickly as it crossed his mind. His sense of honor wouldn't permit it. Much as it rankled to admit, Inuyasha had saved his life by binding his wounds and moving him away from the battlefield where the blood would have drawn more enemies. That he had nearly died protecting Inuyasha was immaterial. He was the elder brother; he was supposed to protect the younger. He scowled at the landscape. His inu pack instincts were still warring with two centuries of anger and resentment. He had managed to let go of his hatred towards his younger brother but being indebted to him wasn't something he was ready to accept.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was growing concerned at the lack of response. He seemed to be struggling with something. Inuyasha found it disconcerting.

"Up there," he gestured sharply to the rise. "There should be caves we can use as shelter."

"Are you -?" He broke off at the icy glare. "Never mind."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes behind Sesshomaru's back as they started climbing. _Stubborn pain in the ass…_

 _##########_

"Ah, dammit!" Inuyasha muttered as he felt his demonic powers leaving him.

Sesshomaru turned back to see what the problem was. He stared. He knew that as a half demon Inuyasha would lose his demonic powers once a month. But he had never seen the other in his human form before. His silver hair had turned black. The puppy ears atop his head were gone, replaced by regular rounded human ears at the side of his head and his gold eyes had turned violet. Even his scent had changed to that of an ordinary human. He silently admitted the timing couldn't have been worse. As a human Inuyasha would be all but defenseless. Tessaiga would not transform for him until his demonic power returned at dawn. And he was still in no condition to take on a serious opponent.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded. He was feeling vulnerable enough being human and out in the open. Doubly so with Sesshomaru present to witness it. He had always kept his human night strictly secret. He simply hoped that his brother really had given up on killing him once and for all or else he wouldn't live to see the next morning. Without a word Sesshomaru turned and continued over the rocky ground. With a mixture of relief and annoyance, Inuyasha hurried after him. He could barely see in his human form as it was and with no moon to illuminate their surroundings it was even more difficult. If it wasn't for his long silver hair and tail, Inuyasha doubted he would have been able to see Sesshomaru at all; the dark clothes that he'd been wearing since they'd been at Mai's blended into their surroundings.

The thought made Inuyasha wonder once again why his brother normally wore white. It seemed a poor choice for someone who spent their time wandering around the countryside. There was the obvious problem of dirt and grass stains; though somehow his brother always seemed to be immaculate. It also made him stand out like a beacon. Maybe that was the point, Inuyasha thought sourly. It wasn't as if Sesshomaru was afraid of anyone or anything. He probably welcomed the fights and chance to take out his opponents.

They finally found a small cave that would be suitable shelter for the night. It was tiny and cramped with both of them but there was just enough room for them to squeeze inside and sit with their backs against the wall. Inuyasha crawled inside first and huddled in the corner as far in as he could manage to get. Sesshomaru sat cross-legged between him and the tiny entrance. Inuyasha was strangely comforted knowing that anything that came for him would have to get through the other first. Even wounded, Sesshomaru was a formidable foe.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," he said softly. The gold eyes were closed and his head was resting against the wall but Inuyasha knew he was still awake. "Are you still in pain?"

Nearly a full minute passed. Inuyasha sighed softly. He hadn't really expected an answer.

"It's nothing."

Inuyasha stared though he couldn't really see in the dark. "How bad is it really?"

One eye opened, glanced at him, then closed again. "Nothing you need concern yourself over," came the smooth reply. "I shall be mostly healed by morning."

It was more of an admission than Inuyasha had ever expected to hear from his arrogant half-brother. _He must really be hurting,_ he thought. He wisely didn't voice the thought out loud. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The night was cold and he was much more sensitive to the decrease in temperature in his human state. He stared in to the darkness, thinking. He never slept on this night.

He mulled over Sesshomaru's words. A part of him admitted that seeing his brother so badly wounded had shaken him. For as long as he could remember Sesshomaru had been tough. Even when he himself had severed his left arm he had remained a formidable foe. The battles with Naraku and his various incarnations, Shishinki, even the Shikon Jewel itself had left only the barest of injuries. Invincible was the word that often came to mind. Suddenly Inuyasha's view of him had been shattered. He had come closer to death than Inuyasha had ever seen and it had unnerved him. A shiver ran thought him, partly from the memory of seeing his brother's body broken and covered in his own blood and partly from the chill in the air.

Inuyasha jumped when he felt something wrap around him. A moment later he realized it was Sesshomaru's tail. His jaw fell open as he gaped at his brother. The gold eyes remained closed and his face expressionless even though Inuyasha was certain he'd noticed his reaction. He opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, then closed it again. There was no sense in looking a gift horse in the mouth, after all. He settled into a more comfortable position, wrapped securely within the silver fur. It moved with him and was warm and soft and comfortable, rapidly chasing away the night's chill. He ran his fingers through it, enjoying the silky softness.

 _How the hell does he manage to suddenly seem to have so much_ more _of it?_ He wondered, realizing that he was completely enveloped by the warm fur. _The damn thing isn't_ that _long, is it?_

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha relax into his tail. He remained motionless throughout the other's shocked reaction to being bundled by the fur. He told himself that he'd wrapped him in it simply to keep him quiet. He was still in pain and was in no mood to listen to Inuyasha's complaints about being cold. Tenseiga pulsed faintly once. Sesshomaru scowled and opened one eye to glare at the sword. The pulse didn't repeat but he knew he hadn't imagined it. He knew Tenseiga possessed a certain amount of sentience. He had the distinct feeling it was laughing at him.

He felt Inuyasha's fingers combing through the thick fur of his tail. His eye twitched. His brother was actually _petting_ him. He resisted the urge to either bang his head against the cave wall until he was unconscious or rip Inuyasha's arm from his body. He'd been turned into a pup, had his chest ripped open, was stuck in a cramped cave with his half-demon-turned-human half-brother who was currently petting his tail, and his own sword was laughing at him; it had been a hell of a week.

Instead, he allowed his body to relax and his mind to clear. He didn't sleep despite his fatigue. But he did allow himself to fall into a more restful state. While not completely conscious, he was also not asleep. He remained aware of their surroundings and his senses would alert him to the approach of anyone or anything.

Completely oblivious to his brother's discomfiture, Inuyasha continued to run his fingers through the fur of his tail. It was matted in several places by dirt and dried blood. Absently, he worked his claws gently through the mats, untangling them. Eventually, the warmth and quiet sounds of the night soothed him and fatigue began to tug at him.

For the first time since he had been a young child in his mother's arms, Inuyasha fell asleep on the night of the new moon.

##########

A/N: Sesshomaru knowing (or not) about when Inuyasha becomes human is one of those the manga says one thing while the anime implies another problems. In the manga, Sesshomaru _does_ see Inuyasha in his human state. I don't believe the anime ever expressly states that Sesshomaru does or doesn't know when Inuyasha turns human but it seems heavily implied that he's _not_ aware.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: What do you get when you have nothing but time to write? Writer's block, of course! I have the entire rest of the story written in my head. It's just getting it from there to my laptop in some semblance of sense that's killing me! Argh! I'll get there... eventually.

##########

Chapter 21

Inuyasha was awoken at dawn by the feeling of his demonic powers returning. He frowned. He _never_ fell asleep on his human night. Not since his mother had died. It was far too dangerous. Even when he had been with Kagome and his friends he had remained wakeful. Trusting them with his secret had been difficult. Though it had gone a long way to showing him that he could be accepted even as a half-demon and have true friends. But he had still always remained wakeful on the moonless night. Trusting his friends with the knowledge that he became human once a month was one thing. Actually sleeping when he was so vulnerable was another.

He felt something soft and warm surrounding him. He opened his eyes, momentarily disoriented and confused. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he discovered he was still bundled securely in Sesshomaru's tail. His brother remained exactly where he had been the previous evening. His eyes were closed but Inuyasha knew he was awake and alert. His sense of smell would alert him to any potential threat well before he'd be able to see it. His eyes fell involuntarily to the scars visible through the rents in Sesshomaru's clothes. That he'd admitted to being in pain in not so many words worried Inuyasha. He knew that Sesshomaru had remained awake all night, despite his body desperately needing rest in order to finish healing.

 _If he hadn't needed to keep watch, he'd be completely healed by now_ , Inuyasha thought guiltily. He was relieved when he noticed Sesshomaru's breathing sounded completely normal again. The color had returned to his face and there was no longer the telltale pinched and pained look around his eyes. He may not have been fully healed but the worst was behind him.

Inuyasha somewhat reluctantly began extraditing himself from the enveloping tail; it _was_ rather comfortable. He had barely managed to free himself when Sesshomaru stirred, moved to the small entrance, and got to his feet outside. Inuyasha joined him. Sesshomaru's arms were tucked into the remains of his sleeves as he glared east, his eyes narrowed to glittering gold slits. Inuyasha looked in the same direction, trying to see what was the current target for his brother's wrath. Nothing but trees and the just-visible river were in sight. He didn't sense any demonic auras nearby, nor any other threats.

Before Inuyasha had even realized he had moved, Sesshomaru was a quarter of the way down the rise. He hurried to catch up to his retreating back.

 _Asshole…._

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he came abreast of him.

"To get answers."

Inuyasha felt a chill run down his spine at his brother's tone and was very glad that for once his ire wasn't directed at him. He hurried to keep up as they finished descending the rise and Sesshomaru began walking towards the forest with long strides. A part of him wanted to return to Kaede's village and assure his friends that he was alright. They were doubtless worried about him. He wondered if Sango had delivered her baby yet. But he too wanted to know what had happened to them and why. Sesshomaru seemed to have an idea but, as usual, wasn't forthcoming with the information. Inuyasha wanted to demand answers from his brother but decided against it. They may be getting along fairly well at the moment but Sesshomaru was clearly in a bad enough mood already and it wouldn't be wise to push him. Besides, he already had a good idea as to their destination.

##########

It was only a matter of a few hours before Mai's estate came into view once again. No demons had bothered them on their way. Doubtless they could sense the aura of the angry daiyokai as he passed through the forest. Few would be foolish enough to tangle with him.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru strode through the open gates as if he owned the place. Inuyasha silently marveled as servants and guards bowed low as they passed. Barefoot, clothing bloodstained and tattered, hair and tail matted with dirt and blood, his brother still radiated power and managed to keep an aura of command and control about him.

 _Icy bastard,_ Inuyasha thought even while he silently envied his control.

They entered the estate and Inuyasha followed as Sesshomaru strode down the long corridors. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. A moment later they approached a pair of doors set at the end of the hall. The doors were opened as they approached. Sesshomaru's gait hadn't slowed in the slightest and Inuyasha suspected he'd have walked right through them even if they'd remained closed.

Mai appeared completely unsurprised to see them. "So, you've returned. My little spell broke, I see." She sounded as if she was greeting an old friend who had just returned from a pleasant trip rather than confronting an angry demon who'd had a very, _very_ bad week.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It _was_ you who dared cast such a spell upon me!" he growled.

She ignored his angry tone as she looked them over. "You are a mess, pups. Go get cleaned up, both of you. Then we will talk and I'll answer your questions."

Mai and Sesshomaru locked gazes. Inuyasha was unconsciously holding his breath. He knew his brother was powerful and could no doubt crush almost any opponent without difficulty. But Mai had managed to cast a spell on him that had caused his reversion to a pup. He wasn't certain who he would bet on if it came to a fight. Fortunately, Sesshomaru turned away with a slight sneer. Inuyasha released the breath he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding. He risked a glance at Mai, who still looked completely unconcerned at having pissed off Sesshomaru. She smiled and made a small shooing motion with her hand. Inuyasha was shocked she still retained her limb.

 _Who the hell_ is _this lady?_ he wondered. Deciding he could wait a bit to find out, he followed Sesshomaru out of the room. Neither said a word as they walked back to the rooms that had been theirs previously. Inuyasha continued to ponder their situation while he bathed. Mai had managed to successfully cast a spell on both himself and Sesshomaru. That was no mean feat in and of itself. Not only that, she seemed to have absolutely no fear of Sesshomaru once he had been returned to normal. Inuyasha could only come up with two explanations: either Mai was extremely powerful on a level he never wanted to cross or she was completely insane. He wasn't certain which of those scenarios was worse.

He got out of the tub and dried off. He wasn't going to get any answers until they talked to her. Suspecting Sesshomaru wouldn't wait around for him, Inuyasha scrubbed his hair dry as well as he could with a towel and brushed it out. Besides, he had some questions of his own for his brother before they confronted Mai. He pulled his Fire Rat back on. It was already dry. The properties of the material really were amazing, he thought with a smile. Sesshomaru had destroyed at least two sets of clothing since their little adventure had begun. Securing Tessaiga at his side, he headed towards his brother's rooms.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said as he burst into his brother's room. "I want some answers –" He broke off suddenly at the sight that greeted him. Sesshomaru stood in front of the wardrobe, one hand reaching in, presumably to grab clothing. The other holding the towel that was wrapped around his waist. His silver hair hung loose and damp down his back and his bangs were plastered against his forehead, practically obscuring the crescent moon. His damp tail lacked its usual fluffiness. Inuyasha was suddenly struck again by how _small_ Sesshomaru seemed. His older brother had always seemed larger than life to him on an almost unconscious level. While he stood a full head taller than Inuyasha, he was slender. Inuyasha hadn't realized how much bulk his brothers flowing clothing and armor added to him.

Sesshomaru barely glanced at the noisy intruder before turning back to the closet. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" he said in a cold voice. He wasn't in the mood for his younger brother's loud and obnoxious demands right now. He pulled out suitable clothing – white hakama and a white kimono patterned with green swirls - and began getting dressed. He ignored the sandals lined up neatly on the floor of the closet. His boots had shrunk along with his clothing when he'd been initially turned into a pup. He had gone barefoot ever since so they had not reverted when he'd returned to his normal stature. His footwear was really only for aesthetics at any rate.

"It just _has_ to be white, doesn't it?" Inuyasha said, noticing his brother's clothing choice.

"Father wore white," came the smooth reply.

Inuyasha stared. "Really?" slipped out before he could think better of it.

Sesshomaru spared him a glance and nodded once.

"Oh." Inuyasha found himself embarrassed by his outburst. "I wouldn't know." He hesitated, uncertain how receptive the other would be to his continued questioning. Sesshomaru's patience with him was thin at the best of times and this certainly wasn't them. But he needed to know. "Who the hell is this Mai person, anyway?"

Sesshomaru had finished tying an emerald green sash around his waist and was scrubbing his hair with the towel. He raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You haven't noticed her scent?"

Inuyasha scowled. His nose wasn't as good as a full-blooded demon's and Sesshomaru knew it. He started to make a rude comment then stopped as he realized that Sesshomaru had paused his hair drying and looking at him, waiting for his answer, not insulting him. His brows drew together as he concentrated on the memory.

"She smells like you… And me…" he realized, surprised. He looked up. "She's related to Father?"

Sesshomaru nodded and resumed towel-drying his hair. "She is our father's sister."

Inuyasha silently mulled over that while Sesshomaru worked a brush through his hair. He had assumed that his half-brother was his only living family. He had never known their father had siblings. It didn't matter, he thought, his ears drooping a bit. He'd learned early on that full blooded demons would never accept him as a half-breed.

"Any other relatives I don't know about?" he asked, his tone slightly bitter.

"A few distant cousins. No other of Father's immediate family still lives."

"Oh." Inuyasha fell silent again for a few minutes. "Wait… why didn't you recognize Mai right from the start? You know who she is and all – "

"I did not meet her until early adolescence. Her… _spell_ –" Sesshomaru practically spat the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth "—reverted me to an age prior to being introduced. I recognized her as family due to her scent but not _how_ she was related."

Inuyasha turned back to the more immediate concern. "Why would she want to turn us into pups?"

Sesshomaru set down the brush and tucked a stray lock of hair behind one pointed ear. He picked up his swords and slipped them through the sash at his waist. " _That_ is what I intend to find out," he said darkly.

##########

A/N: Now we know who Mai is. I did promise you'd find out eventually. Ah, but now to find out just what she was hoping to accomplish by turning them into pups. And how the brothers will react. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Sesshomaru's mom, either. :)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Yay! I managed to work my way through my writer's block in a lot less time than I expected. It's nice when you suddenly hit on something that makes everything fall into place nicely. Hopefully I can pound the rest of this story out over the next few days.

I know that Sesshomaru's mother is never given an official name in the series. While watching the anime episode with her, the closed captioning references her as 'Inukimi', so that's what I used for this story.

##########

Chapter 22

"Mai."

The demoness turned to face her visitor with a smile on her face. She already knew who it was, of course. The servants had informed her of the newcomer's arrival and she had scented her approaching. She was a bit surprised by the other's presence here. Sesshomaru's mother was not known for getting involved in her son's affairs.

"Kimi! How lovely to see you after all this time. Tell me, what brings the Lady of the West to my humble abode? Though I suppose it's only Lady until Sesshomaru becomes Lord, isn't it? I imagine that day should be coming quite soon, should it not?"

The Lady of narrowed her eyes as she silently appraised the other. She had not seen her mate's sister since his death. She was still tall and graceful, with long silver hair tied up in an intricate style and twin stripes that ran across her cheeks, identical to Sesshomaru's markings except in blue. The gold eyes were crinkled at the corners with amusement. Inukimi was not at all fooled by the seemingly casual questions, nor blind to the meaning behind them. Mai enjoyed intrigue and games. This was yet another, she was certain.

"There are still a few centuries yet before Sesshomaru comes of age," she replied smoothly. "Speaking of my beloved son, it would seem someone has cast a spell on him. There are very few with the power to bespell a full daiyokai. Fewer still who would risk open war with the West by doing so to Sesshomaru."

"Hm. If he's anything like his father, Sesshomaru would be quite powerful."

"So he is. I tire of these games, Mai. You have always enjoyed meddling. I have already ascertained that no others who could possibly be powerful enough to bespell him or be so foolish as to attempt to ensnare him have done so. That leaves only you. I want to know where is my son. I can tell he was here but recently."

Mai's smile never faltered. "Taking a bath at the moment, I'd imagine. He was such a mess, all bloody and clothes in tatters. Don't worry, he is quite recovered now." She added, seeing the look that crossed the other's face.

"What have you done this time, Mai? If Sesshomaru has come to harm – "

"Do you truly believe I'd do anything to harm the pup? The spell was designed to break should they need it to. As I said, he has recovered from his injuries. Even the scars will fade in another day or so."

"You play a dangerous game. Sesshomaru is not as tolerant nor forgiving as his father was."

"Perhaps not. But there are a number of lessons the pup has yet to learn. I am simply trying to help him."

"Help him?" Inukimi raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Indeed. He is such a proud little pup. So cold and unbending. Though I will admit he's gotten a little softer over the past two years; he'd never have been able to master Tenseiga if he hadn't. Still, he has a long way to go. Distancing himself from the West and his pack after his father died has done him no good. He fights his very nature by wandering all over the country alone. We are inu; we belong with our pack. Both he and Inuyasha have suffered for it."

"What do you care for the half-breed?" the Lady sneered. She had never understood her mate's fascination with humans, much less his affection for them. She had tolerated his occasional dalliance but had been enraged upon learning he had been so careless as to impregnate a human female. Her position as Lady of the West was never threatened, nor was Sesshomaru's as heir. But Inu no Taisho's actions had widened the rift between himself and his adolescent son, worsening an already strained relationship nearly to the breaking point. She had been unsurprised when Sesshomaru turned his pain and rage on his half-brother after his father's death.

Mai sighed. "He is still my brother's son, Kimi. And Sesshomaru's – _your_ son's - brother."

"Sesshomaru hardly considers him such."

"Perhaps at one time he did not. That time has passed. You know as well as I that despite promising to kill Inuyasha, he has not done so. He is stronger and more skilled in battle and has certainly had plenty of opportunity to kill him. If anything, he has protected the boy. Oh, not overtly. His pride would never allow that. Stubborn pup."

"What is your point, Mai?"

"My point is that both pups have suffered for being alone. Both have sought to create their own little packs which have helped them in their own ways. Yet there is still a void within each that can only be filled by one another."

"Even if what you say is true, of which I am not convinced, you had no right to interfere. Have you any idea how disastrous it could have been if anyone had discovered what you had done? Sesshomaru is heir to the title of Lord of the West! Should his enemies or enemies of our Clan discover he was able to be turned into a pup they will see it as a sign of weakness. His own people could see it as he is unfit to rule! The West could be plunged into civil war before he ever assumes his place. He will certainly face challenges to his rule just as his father did. He does not need more created by you!"

"I think you underestimate Sesshomaru. The pup has already surpassed his father in power and will only continue to get stronger as he matures. It is his heart that needs softening before he grows too powerful."

Inukimi's voice dropped and her beautiful features twisted in rage. "Sesshomaru is _my_ pup," she hissed. "My mate's sister or not, I will not allow you to endanger him or his future again!"

"What's done is done, Kimi. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have been restored to their normal selves and are none the worse for it. Ah, and speaking of the pups…" She looked towards the double doors as they opened again to admit the brothers.

###

Inuyasha had to hurry to keep up with Sesshomaru's long strides. Head high, hair and tail streaming behind him despite still being damp, dressed in flowing white silk, golden eyes fixed straight ahead, ignoring the servants who scrambled out of his way, radiating quiet confidence and power; _this_ was the brother Inuyasha was used to.

Sesshomaru frowned as he picked up another familiar scent as he approached the doors to the room where Mai awaited them. _What is_ she _doing here?_ He had a feeling he wasn't about to like what was coming at all. The doors opened and he strode inside, followed closely by Inuyasha. Two women stood in the otherwise empty hall. Mai smiled as they entered, completely unfazed by the cold and haughty expression on Sesshomaru's face. The other, who had been facing away from them, turned and regarded them expressionlessly.

 _Who the hell is that?_ Inuyasha wondered. Her expression – or lack thereof - reminded him eerily of Sesshomaru. He didn't have to wonder for long.

"Mother," Sesshomaru said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. He hadn't realized Sesshomaru's mother was still alive. He had never mentioned her. He couldn't help staring at the yokai regent. She was beautiful and ageless as most daiyokai. He could sense she was immensely powerful. He saw the same crescent moon that Sesshomaru had on her forehead beneath her silver bangs and the single jagged marking on her cheeks was the same maroon color as her son's markings. Inuyasha looked back and forth between them. Sesshomaru had her coloring, crescent moon, and eyes but little else that would mark them as mother and son.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted.

Her eyes traveled over her son as if to ascertain his condition for herself and then landed on the half demon beside him. Inuyasha met and returned her gaze without flinching. He folded his arms across his chest. His silver puppy ears tilted back. His stance was defensive and his features angry as if daring her to criticize him.

 _So, this is Sesshomaru's half-brother._

"What are you doing here, Mother?"

She returned her attention to her son. "That little human girl you had with you last time I saw you and a kitsune child came seeking my aid," she sounded amused. "Along with your father's old retainer, Myoga. They said something about you being turned into a pup." She paused. The barest hint of a smile touched her lips. "Again."

Sesshomaru managed not to wince outwardly at the reminder though he cringed inwardly. Being turned into a pup once had been humiliating enough. Having it happen again just over a year later was almost more than his pride could bear. His mother's obvious amusement didn't help matters, either.

"Where is Rin now?" he demanded, changing the subject.

"Safely back in her village. I am not some heartless monster after all. Her tale about my beloved son being turned into a pup not once but twice in so short a time had me quite concerned."

Sesshomaru snorted softly. Unwilling to be drawn into his mother's verbal games, he turned to Mai. He wanted answers. Revenge was sounding pretty good right now, too. His fingers twitched ever so slightly, itching to take hold of Bakusaiga's hilt. He forced them to be still. Answers first.

"Don't glare so," Mai said as his angry gaze landed on her. "I've done nothing to warrant your ire."

" _I_ will be the one to determine that," Sesshomaru replied, his tone cold.

She raised one elegant eyebrow. "Oh? You forget that for all your power, you are still just a pup, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha took a half-step back away from him, sensing his anger. "Would you care to test that?" he challenged.

Mai tisked. "Mind your tone, Sesshomaru," she scolded. "Remember what happened the last time your mouth ran away from you. You are still a pup and I have no qualms about taking you over my knee again to remind you of it."

Inuyasha wondered what she was talking about as Sesshomaru's spine went ridged. Then he had a sudden recollection of a sulky nine-year old Sesshomaru refusing to go to dinner, pouting in his room. He smirked as he linked Mai's words to the reason for Sesshomaru's sulking. His amusement quickly faded. He was growing tired of these demons talking to one another and acting as if he wasn't even there.

"What's with this whole turning us into pups business?" Inuyasha demanded, stepping forward and coming right to the point. "Or was it just Sesshomaru you were after and I got caught up as an afterthought?"

Mai's eyes turned to him. "Oh, the spell was for you both. My brother's sons are a pair of fools. Fighting and squabbling all the time. Over what? Some sense of slighted honor and a pair of swords?" She shook her head. "When Ichiro turned you into pups, you both finally allowed your instincts to rule you instead of your pettiness. You finally acted as your father would have wanted you to - as brothers, not enemies. When you were restored you both ignored your instincts once again and picked up right where you had left off. I figured spending some more time together as pups would do you both good."

"You turned us into pups because we don't get along as well as you'd like?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous. "What about our lives? Friends? Didn't any of that matter? What were you planning? Leaving us that way and keeping us here to grow up again?"

Mai shrugged one shoulder. "Not that long, certainly. A few years, possibly a decade or two. Long enough for the two of you to learn to get along."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said insolently. "Who the hell are you to judge?"

Mai's expression darkened at bit at his tone. "Mind your manners, pup. I am your father's sister."

"Why should I? Sesshomaru told me who you are. You are nothing to me! You are not family as far as I'm concerned. I just met you and I don't know you. You sure as hell don't know me! If you cared so much, maybe you should have done something when my mother died when I _was_ still a child!" He glared at her. "You do _not_ get to pretend to be my family after all this time. Not after you didn't even bother to let me know you existed until now. His not telling me I get." He waved a hand at Sesshomaru. "But you… You knew I was alone and did nothing!" He drew in several deep breaths to calm himself.

"My relationship with Sesshomaru is none of your damn business, lady! Is it great? No. But it _was_ getting better. Until you decided to interfere. Maybe if you bothered to ask one of us what was going on instead of making assumptions and nearly getting us both killed –" He broke off and swallowed hard as the memory of his brother's broken body flashed unbidden into his mind's eye. He managed not to shudder, reminding himself sternly that they were both fine now. "You obviously don't know all that much about Sesshomaru, either. He _hates_ being told what to do. By trying to make us get along, you've pretty much ensured that he'll do everything in his power to kill me now, just to spite you. You've ruined any chance of us ever -" He broke off again, blinking hard against the tears that suddenly welled up in his eyes. He glared at Mai from beneath his bangs.

His voice lowered until it was nearly inaudible, roughened by emotion. The sharp yokai ears that surrounded him had no trouble hearing his words, however. "Meddling bitch! I will never forgive you. You gave me a brother. And then took him away!"

He turned and stalked out of the room. Three pairs of golden eyes followed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sesshomaru was the first to speak after Inuyasha's outburst and subsequent departure. "The half-breed is correct about one thing," he said to Mai. "You are a meddlesome bitch. You interfere where you have no business. Do so again and, family or not, I will kill you." He turned and walked out of the room, silver hair trailing behind him.

"As I said, Sesshomaru is not a forgiving soul," Inukimi said mildly. "It would appear that your little plan has not yielded the results that you'd hoped. Instead of pushing them together, you've driven them farther apart than before."

Mai smiled. "I wouldn't say that just yet."

#####

Inuyasha wandered the grounds of Mai's estate, trying to get his raging emotions back under control. He didn't understand why he was so upset. Sure, he wanted a better relationship with his brother but not to the point where he was practically in tears about it. He didn't realize that the instincts to belong to a pack had been brought to the fore by his transformation to a pup. He was confused and felt a sense of longing that he didn't consciously understand. He sat in the gardens and fingered the beads around his neck.

 _Kagome,_ he thought sadly. _You'd understand. You'd know just what to say to make sense of all this._

He had no idea how long he sat there, mulling over what had happened, trying to puzzle out why he was so upset. Finally, he climbed to his feet. He wanted to leave this place. Mai may be family by blood but nothing more. He saw why Sesshomaru didn't trust her. Inuyasha didn't like being manipulated any more than his half-brother. He went in search of the other. He figured Sesshomaru would return to Kaede's village as well. His armor had been left behind there and he'd want to reassure Rin that he was alright. Inuyasha was confident he could find his way back on his own but he also knew there were things they needed to discuss. After what Mai had done he'd be lucky to convince Sesshomaru not to slaughter him, much less salvage any of the relationship they had tentatively begun to build. His ears drooped. He and Sesshomaru had finally begun to come to terms with one another over the past year and a half or so. Mai had undone everything in a matter of days. His heart was heavy; the tiny ray of hope that he'd one day have a good relationship with his brother had been snuffed out. He felt very alone.

#####

A short while later, Inuyasha found Sesshomaru sitting in front of a large portrait. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms folded across them, his chin resting on his forearms. It was a surprisingly childish and vulnerable position. He seated himself beside the other and gazed at the painting as well. It depicted a small family of three. Sesshomaru's mother appeared exactly the same, which was unsurprising. Daiyokai aged so slowly that it would take centuries before their physical appearance showed even the slightest signs of aging once they reached adulthood. Sesshomaru was a boy around the equivalent of twelve or thirteen, Inuyasha guessed. His face had begun to thin out from what Inuyasha remembered him looking like as a younger pup but it still held a bit of softness. His expression was serious but his eyes were not yet cold. Except for the markings – a single jagged blue stripe across the cheeks and no crescent moon on the forehead - he could have easily mistaken the third figure for an older version of his brother.

 _Myoga was right. Sesshomaru really_ does _look a lot like Father._ He noticed the warmth in their father's expression and eyes. The same warmth that had been in his brother's eyes for a time while they were pups; when he had laughed and smiled easily. Again, Inuyasha felt a sense of loss. _How can I mourn something I never really had?_ He looked over at Sesshomaru who hadn't said a word or even acknowledged his presence.

 _He looks sad_ , Inuyasha thought. It was subtle, but there. He had only seen that expression cross his brother's face once before – when he had purposely broken Tenseiga in order for Tessaiga to absorb the perfected meido zangetsuha technique. At the time, Inuyasha hadn't recognized it for what it was; the situation had been dire and it had been so quick. Breaking their father's sword, the heirloom he'd carried around for two hundred years even though he was unable to use it, giving up the one offensive technique he'd finally learned with it, believing their father had indeed left him nothing, had hurt Sesshomaru deeply. Inuyasha remembered him abandoning Tenseiga after their duel, his bitter question of ' _Am I supposed to go around healing people now? Don't be ridiculous.'_ ringing in his ears. The pain in his brother's words had prompted Inuyasha to ask the old swordsmith, Totosai, what would happen to Sesshomaru out of a rare moment of concern for the other. Though the next time he'd seen him, Sesshomaru was carrying Tenseiga at his hip once again. The sword was too precious to him to remain separated from his person for long.

"So that's Father, huh?" Inuyasha said to break the long silence.

"Your propensity for stating the obvious hasn't changed," came the dry reply.

Inuyasha sighed. A verbal sparring match wasn't what he wanted right now. He remained quiet for several minutes. When he spoke again it was with great reluctance. But he needed to get it out. "So… he's the reason why you've hated me all these years…"

Silence stretched between them. It was clear Sesshomaru wasn't going to talk to him. Inuyasha made to stand when soft-spoken words, barely audible, made him freeze.

"It was never you I hated."

Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched and he was about to snap back something along the lines of he could have fooled him but swallowed the words as he caught the expression on the other's face. Pain. Sadness. Longing. So deep that despite his best efforts to conceal it, the emotions still shone brightly in his eyes. He slowly settled back as he stared at his brother. Sesshomaru's gaze was still fixed on the portrait.

"Father?" Inuyasha asked softly, confused. "But I thought… I thought you've always hated me because Father died…"

"Father made his choice," Sesshomaru's voice was soft but filled with bitterness. His words were barely audible and Inuyasha's ears tipped forward in order to catch them. "He knew he was badly injured from his battle with Ryukotsusei. He could have recovered. He chose to leave anyway. He chose to die to save you and your mother instead of living for me…" He snapped his mouth shut with an audible click of teeth as if he had said more than he had intended. He probably had, Inuyasha thought.

And suddenly Inuyasha understood Sesshomaru better than he had ever imagined possible as all the missing pieces of the puzzle that was his brother finally fell into place. _He really_ isn't _all that much older than me, relatively speaking, is he? Myoga kept telling us that he's still a kid but he's always seemed so much older that I never really got it before. He would have been around my age when Father died. As far as demons consider things, he really hasn't aged much at all since then, has he? Father was injured and left him to save my mother - oh gods, he doesn't actually think -?_

"You think Father abandoned you," Inuyasha whispered, voicing his unfinished thought out loud. He didn't need a response to know he was right. He was horrified at the thought. "Sesshomaru, you can't really believe Father would have just left you…"

"Our last words to one another were spoken in contempt and anger. He asked why I craved power. He was derisive of my reasons, even though he himself held supreme power." His brow furrowed and Inuyasha was struck by how lost and uncertain he suddenly looked. "He asked if I had someone to protect. I scorned the very notion."

"So what?" Inuyasha said. "You said yourself that Father had already decided to go."

"Father died believing that I hated him and thought him a fool."

Inuyasha could practically taste the guilt and pain rolling off his brother. _He's been carrying that around for two hundred years? No wonder he turned into such an asshole._

"You adored Father. Hell, I barely know you and even I can tell. If I know then he certainly knew. You can't really think that a few words spoken in anger negate centuries of love."

"It no longer matters." Sesshomaru's tone was defeated.

"Obviously, it does. Otherwise you wouldn't be so upset about it."

"Why do you care so much, Inuyasha!?" Sesshomaru burst out, his voice was louder than he intended as he finally raised his head and looked at his younger brother. His carefully cultivated calm and control was gone. Raw emotion was plain on his features, twisted with the effort to try to regain his internal equilibrium. Too much had happened these past days, too much emotion, too many memories. Old wounds had been ripped open once again and it was all suddenly too much to bear.

"Because you're the only family I have!" Inuyasha shouted back, as unnerved by Sesshomaru showing emotion as by his own feelings. "All I ever wanted since I learned I had a brother was to _have_ a brother! Even though you've been nothing but cold and nasty to me my entire life I still wanted –" he broke off, clamping his lips tight against his raging emotions. His ears flattened against his head. "All I've _ever_ wanted was my older brother," he whispered. He looked up and met Sesshomaru's eyes, which were wide with surprise.

"Feh." Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. "I assume we're leaving at dawn." Without waiting for an answer, he walked away, missing the troubled expression that came over his brother's face as he watched his retreating back.

Sesshomaru continued staring down the empty corridor after Inuyasha. Pulling his knees back up to this chest, he wrapped his arms around them. He turned back to the portrait. Unable to stand looking at it any longer, Inuyasha's words churning in his mind, he rested his forehead against his knees, his silver hair falling forward and hiding his face from view. His tail wrapped tightly around his legs and body, turning him into a fluffy silver ball. He no longer cared who might stumble upon him as he desperately sought refuge from the torrent of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

Only the walls heard the soft whine of the distressed pup who struggled with his inner demons alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Inuyasha found sleep elusive that night. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't very late but he wanted to be alone. He was beginning to wish he had gone straight back to Kaede's village rather than returning here with Sesshomaru. His transformation had left him unbalanced. Otherwise he never would have admitted how much he longed for a proper relationship with his brother. Especially not to his face. He threw one arm over his eyes as he groaned softly. Once the words had slipped out he had fled, not wanting to hear Sesshomaru's taunts. He'd taken his dinner in his rooms, not wanting to face any of the demons again so soon. Not until he was in control of his emotions again. Thus far it had been a losing battle.

 _Damn Ichiro. Damn Mai. Damn Sesshomaru. Damn, damn, damn! To hell with this! I'm leaving tonight. Sesshomaru doesn't need a babysitter to get back to the village and neither do I!_

Inuyasha swung his feet to the floor. He decided to go over the garden wall as he and Sesshomaru had done previously. He cracked the door that lead to the gardens and peered out to make certain there were no guards about. He caught sight of two silver-haired figures standing with their backs to him. He recognized Sesshomaru easily enough; that knee-length hair was unmistakable. The second figure was shorter and female. He realized it was Sesshomaru's mother. There was no way he would be able to make it past them without them noticing.

 _Dammit!_

He sat on his haunches. He should just close the door, go back to bed, and try to get some sleep. Dawn would come soon enough and then he could be away from this place forever. Upon hearing voices coming from the gardens, he froze in place. He knew he shouldn't listen. He knew Sesshomaru would kill him if he learned he was listening. Morbid curiosity overrode his common sense as his silver puppy ears swiveled to pick up the words.

"What troubles you, my son?"

"Nothing," was the cool reply.

The Lady snorted softly, seeing the lie for what it was. Sesshomaru normally hid his emotions well – he had learned from her after all – but she was still his mother and she was no fool. She studied her son carefully, eyes picking up the carefully hidden traces of his upset. A faint saline scent hung around him, though there was no indication he'd shed tears. She was surprised by that. She hadn't seen him cry since he was a small child. She wasn't certain he had cried even when his father had died.

 _Does he actually care about the half-breed?_ She wondered. It seemed unlikely given what she knew about her son. He despised humans. And hanyo. Especially _this_ hanyo – the one his father had sired and for whom he had sacrificed his life. Yet she couldn't deny that he had changed recently. She recalled him rushing into the underworld in order to save two human children; his grief when he thought the little human girl was beyond reviving; the old human priestess telling her about the appearance of his new sword and what Totosai had said it represented; and Mai's earlier words about him protecting the younger boy. _If what they say is true, then he is becoming more and more like his father._

Rather than pursuing questions that would cause him to immediately clam up, she tried a different tactic.

"Perhaps I have made a mistake in allowing you to remain away from the West for so long. I permitted you to go, believing you needed some time to come to terms with your father's death. It seems you've ended up brooding over it to the point of obsession."

"I have not been brooding, Mother."

"No? You'll forgive me if I don't take your words at face value."

He snorted softly. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I am concerned about you. I have not seen you this upset since your father died. Not even when you believed that little girl was gone forever." Sesshomaru scowled as she continued. "I thought you despised humans and half-demons. You've certainly made no secret of the fact that you despise your half-brother. Yet here you are upset because of him. I am left to wonder why."

"I am hardly upset because of Inuyasha."

 _So now he uses the pup's name. And without the venom in his voice that used to accompany it. You_ have _changed, my son._

"Do not take me for a fool, Sesshomaru," she warned. "I know well you were angry at your father for sacrificing himself for that mortal woman and her half-breed son. I know you turned that anger onto your brother. I know that despite that anger, you've gone out of your way to protect the boy. Do not look at me like that; do you think I do not keep track of what my only son is up to? You are not only my son, you are the heir to the West and will take your father's place as Lord someday. It behooves me to know what you've gotten yourself into."

Sesshomaru glared but remained silent. He would never admit out loud that his mother was correct. He wouldn't even admit it to himself. There had been many times he could have easily killed Inuyasha. He was an exceptionally skilled warrior with centuries of battle experience on his side, after all. Yet he'd always stayed his hand, stopping just short of actually ending Inuyasha's life. In his mind, he'd always justified his actions, rationalizing as to why it was not an appropriate time to finish his hated younger half-brother off.

In truth, he'd never _really_ wanted to kill Inuyasha. His childhood had been lonely and he'd often wished for a sibling. He'd always been surrounded by people yet had always felt alone. His and Inuyasha's reversion to pups had given him the brother he'd always longed for in his heart. Only to have him ripped away by harsh reality. Twice. Inuyasha's earlier words about wanting a brother still echoed in his head, mirroring his own deeply hidden desires.

His mother continued speaking. "It seems you have learned compassion as your father wished. That was why he left you Tenseiga rather than Tessaiga, after all. I will say you have certainly inherited some of his more unusual traits – "

"I am not Father!" he snarled, cutting her off.

She remained perfectly calm despite his bared fangs. It was a rare loss of control and told her much. _Ah, there it is. The heart of the problem. His father, as I suspected. My dear son, you still haven't come to terms with him yet, have you?_ "Nobody has ever said that you were, Sesshomaru," she replied calmly.

She watched him regain control of himself with a visible effort. His features resumed their normal expressionless mask; one trait he had learned from her. She noted that his clothing was still reminiscent of what his father had worn. Though he stubbornly refused to tie his knee-length hair up. Long hair was not uncommon among males but most whose hair fell past their shoulders tended to keep it pulled back. He had done so as a child, she recalled. Before the relationship between father and son had become strained.

Physically, her son bore an almost uncanny resemblance to her mate. Their true forms had been all but identical; Sesshomaru's somewhat longer and not as fluffy tail and smaller stature being the only obvious differences aside from their markings. Even their human forms were very much alike. Sesshomaru matched his father in height, though he had a somewhat more slender build. His features were very similar to his father's. At first glance, one could easily mistake Sesshomaru for his father in his youth. Perhaps that was exactly why he left his hair unbound, she mused.

He had idolized his father so it was only natural that he'd emulate him in small ways, such as through his clothing. But he also harbored anger and resentment towards him as well, making him want to minimize the resemblance between them. He wanted no one to mistake him for his father while at the same time longing to be like him. Inukimi smothered a sad smile at the seeming contradiction.

She decided to take a gamble. "The human priestess in the village in which your human girl lives told me about your new sword - Bakusaiga, was it? She claims Totosai said it was a sign that you have surpassed your father and released your hatred towards your half-brother."

"What of it?"

"If you can learn to let go your hatred towards Inuyasha, can you not let go your resentment of your father?"

"Have you?" he countered.

"I never had cause to resent him in the manner that you did." She smiled gently at him. "My council on the subject of your father and my relationship is mine to keep, Sesshomaru. You will understand one day."

He was quiet, his hand coming to rest unconsciously on Bakusaiga's hilt, clearly wrapped up in his own thoughts. "It's late. I am going to bed. Goodnight, Mother." He turned and strode from the gardens, back into the estate.

Inukimi released a soft sigh. It was not late at all. She sensed her pup's turmoil and need for solitude so had let him go without argument. If he was able to let go of his resentment towards his half-brother, he would eventually forgive his father as well.

Speaking of his brother…

"You can quit skulking around, pup." Inukimi said, looking straight at Inuyasha.

He jumped, startled, when he realized she was talking to him. Inuyasha pushed the door open and stepped into the gardens. "I'm not skulking. And don't call me 'pup'," he snapped. "I ain't some little kid."

"Perhaps not. But you are still just a pup."

"What do you want?"

"Eavesdropping is not polite."

"I didn't mean to. Besides, you were right outside my room," he said defensively.

She regarded him for a long moment. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable under her scrutiny, her gaze so like Sesshomaru's.

"So," she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "You are the son of my mate."

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I am… curious. Few are able to rile Sesshomaru up so. Fewer still live to tell about it."

Inuyasha snorted. "It's not like the bastard hasn't tried to kill me often enough. I figured I should return the favor," he said, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to.

"That is not what I refer to."

"Then get to the point. Damn, you demons and your dammed games."

She allowed a small smile. "How very much like your father you are. He too was quick to anger and often loud about it as well."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, well, don't let Sesshomaru hear you compare me to the Old Man."

"Sesshomaru's relationship with his father was… complicated."

"You don't say," Inuyasha's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Your father was not born into his role as Lord over the Western Domain," she explained. "He earned it through centuries of diplomacy and conquest. Mostly conquest. He crushed many factions of warring demons and united others under his rule. He spent much of Sesshomaru's childhood away at war, securing the borders of what he now claimed as his territory, trying to bring about an age of peace for his son. Sesshomaru idolized his father. Which lead to disagreements between them as Sesshomaru got older. Inu no Taisho wanted to hand over a land at peace to his heir; Sesshomaru wanted to be the great commander his father was. Neither handled their disagreements particularly well. When my mate died – "

"Sesshomaru thought he had chosen to abandon him," Inuyasha finished.

Inukimi's eyebrows raised. She'd never heard that before. "He said as much?"

"No. But I did and he didn't deny it. No wonder he's always been such an asshole. He was just a kid and thought his father would rather die than remain with him." Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves. "Damn. Even I can't help but feel sorry for him." Inuyasha noticed her surprise at his words. "You didn't know?" He shook his head. "You really are one cold hearted bitch. Now I see where Sesshomaru gets it from. Your own son was in pain and you had no idea why!"

"Of course he was in pain! His father had just died saving his mortal whore and half-breed whelp."

Inuyasha's lips curled into a humorless smile. "I rest my case."

She was irritated that she had allowed Inuyasha to get a rise out of her. She was even more amazed that Sesshomaru hadn't killed the boy if their early interaction went anything like this. She had meant what she had said to Mai – Sesshomaru was not tolerant or forgiving. She regarded Inuyasha evenly for a long moment. Where Sesshomaru was the spitting image of his father, Inuyasha clearly favored his mother. Though she could see traces of her mate in him, mostly in his expressions. Sesshomaru's personality was more like hers, passionate, but controlled and hidden. Inuyasha's emotions were on full display for all to see, much as his fathers had often been.

"Perhaps I have misread my pup," Inukimi admitted. "We have never been close. He was very much his father's shadow when my mate was home." She was quiet for a moment, lost in memory. "I know my son has caused you pain and has often been the reason you have suffered. I can only imagine how you must despise him."

"Meh. I never really hated him, even when he was a complete ass - jerk. Sure, he deserved it. And maybe sometimes I did hate him. But then… I don't know, things changed. It was like we began to fight more out of habit than any real desire to harm. Then we stopped fighting each other altogether towards the end of that whole mess with Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. Since then… Well, we don't not get along." He shrugged.

She tilted her head slightly as she met Inuyasha's eyes. "It appears I may have misjudged you as well."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in shock. Sesshomaru's mother of all people was giving him what was probably the closest thing to an apology she had ever given anyone in her life. He scratched at the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed. "Yeah, well… He dropped his hand. "I should probably get some rest. Sesshomaru's going to want to get out of here the minute the sun shows up. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," she said softly as he retreated to his room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The journey back to Kaede's village was uneventful. Ever since Naraku's defeat demon attacks in the area had become much less frequent. Not that there was any demon that either brother feared. They traveled mostly in silence, neither speaking unless necessary. Inuyasha had kept a wary eye on Sesshomaru at first, wondering when the taunts and insults and death threats would begin again. Sesshomaru, however, appeared completely unaware he was even there as they walked, his gaze seemingly turned inward, lost in his own thoughts.

There had been a tense moment when Inuyasha had started a fire one evening and began cooking the rabbit he'd caught over it. Inuyasha had never seen a look of such disgust cross Sesshomaru's face before, which was saying something. He thought his older brother would actually gag as he watched Inuyasha begin to devour the roasted meat with relish. Unable to resist, Inuyasha had made a production out of it, dragging out his meal as long as he could. Sesshomaru had simply glared at him through it all, refusing to turn away despite his revulsion.

The following day they still didn't speak much but their few words no longer sounded strained and forced. The silence as they journeyed wasn't uncomfortable but rather companionable. Neither could place it but they knew something subtle yet significant had changed between them.

###

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. He gazed down into its shadowed depths. Its magic was gone; it had sealed once the Shikon Jewel had been destroyed and was now nothing more than an old dry well. Yet he still held onto the hope that somehow Kagome would return someday. A year had already passed since she had been returned to her own time. But he would not accept that she was lost to him forever.

He smiled slightly as the wind shifted and he caught the scent that let him know his brother was approaching. A moment later the white-clad figure stepped out from the trees. Kagome would be disappointed to have missed this transformation of them back into pups. Though perhaps it was for the best. She had gushed for weeks about how cute he and Sesshomaru had been after that first incident. Inuyasha wasn't certain he could handle going through another round of hearing about how cute and cuddly he and his brother were. Cute and cuddly were _not_ words he ever wanted to hear associated with Sesshomaru - by Kagome of all people - ever again.

A part of him was just as glad that none of their friends had been with them this time. He barely understood the feelings the experience awakened within him, the sense of loss when he had been returned to normal. Inu yokai were pack creatures, instinctive and loyal. Without memory of their rivalry, they had reverted to acting on those instincts, only to have the brotherly bond ripped away again. How could he ever hope to make anyone else understand when he wasn't even certain he understood it himself.

Ah-Un waited patiently at the edge of the clearing in which the Well stood, grazing on the grass as Sesshomaru came to a halt beside him. Inuyasha glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. The other was still barefoot and he hadn't bothered donning his armor. His brother seemed more relaxed and less intimidating than Inuyasha ever remembered seeing him before. He couldn't resist taking advantage of it to tease the other.

"You should really think about switching to dark colors. Maybe a nice blue or dark green."

Sesshomaru's brows drew together slightly in confusion. "What are you babbling about, Inuyasha?" he demanded.

"Instead of wearing white all the time. I know Father wore it but a nice purple would really bring out your markings. The girls are always going on about what nice hair you have – though I think Sango personally likes the tail. Silver would go nicely against purple, too, you know. Make all the female demons swoon." He batted his lashes.

"You are an idiot."

Inuyasha burst out laughing at the disgruntled look on his brother's face. Sesshomaru simply stared at him until he got his mirth back under control. He wondered if Mai's spell had caused the other to go insane.

"So where are you off to this time?" Inuyasha asked, sobering. "I heard you telling Rin it would be a while before you return."

"West. It is time for me to return to our father's domain."

"You're becoming Lord now?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, silver bangs sweeping across the crescent moon on his forehead. "No. Not for several centuries yet. But there is much to learn before that day. Much that Father tried to teach me when I was younger but I was too stubborn and arrogant to see the value of it at the time…" He trailed off.

They stood in silence for a time.

"You would be welcome, should you chose to come."

Inuyasha stared, certain he had misheard. "M—me? You want _me_ to come to the West?"

Sesshomaru's golden gaze turned to him. "You are many things, Inuyasha. My Father's son is one of them. You belong in the West as much as I."

"I… I… Wow, Sesshomaru. I never thought to hear you say… wow…" He managed to close his mouth when he couldn't find the words to express his confused thoughts. After a moment, he spoke again. "It's not that I don't appreciate the offer… But… I can't leave here."

"Why not? Your demon slayer and monk friends have started their own family. The kitsune child has found a place among his own people. Kohaku and Kirara are away training. Rin is here to keep the old priestess company. With Naraku's destruction the demon attacks in this region have become nothing that even humans cannot handle. What remains for you in this human village?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Inuyasha sighed. "You'll think I'm an idiot." He met his brother's eyes and sighed, lowering his gaze back to the Well. "I'm waiting for Kagome. I know she'll return to me one day. Don't ask me how. I just _know._ Even though everyone thinks I'm a fool for checking the Well every three days. _"_

He started when a hand fell on his shoulder and didn't try to crush it. "Your devotion to your mate is admirable."

"She's not my –" He sighed at Sesshomaru's smirk and bowed to the inevitable. This was an argument he wouldn't win. "Jerk."

Ignoring the insult, Sesshomaru said, "When she returns to you, or before - whenever you wish it - there will be a place for you in the West."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother and smiled. "Thanks, Sesshomaru. That means a lot."

There was a slight pressure on his shoulder, then Sesshomaru turned away. Inuyasha watched as he took Ah-Un's reigns in one hand and led the creature down the path. He continued to stare long after they were swallowed up by the trees. Inuyasha turned back to the Well. He touched the beads around his neck.

 _You'd be happy, Kagome. It looks like Sesshomaru and I are actually getting along for once. Who would have ever thought that would happen? I wonder if you'd like it in the West. I wonder if_ I'd _like it in the West…_

Catching the scent of cooking meat, he knew dinnertime would soon be at hand. He had promised Sango and Miroku he'd join them tonight. Kaede, Shippo, and Rin would be there as well, all eager to hear of his latest adventure. As he made his way back to the village proper, he looked up, checking the position of the sun overhead. It hung low, just above the western horizon. He looked toward the river that flowed nearby. It flowed as it always had. He chuckled softly. He could still feel the warmth of Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder.

 _Stranger things indeed._


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

Sesshomaru stood on a rise, gazing westward. The Western Palace was just visible from his vantage point. He regarded it for a long time, unmoving. It looked exactly as he remembered though he had not seen it in over two hundred years. Memories flashed through his mind, some good, some bad. Ah-Un snorted softly beside him, one head nuzzling his hand until he patted it. The loyal creature had always been able to sense his master's moods.

 _Are you happy to be home, old friend?_ he wondered. _Have you missed this place as well?_

Home…

He had not called anyplace home in a long time. Not since he had left the Western Domain after his father's death to wander, seeking to increase his own power. He had vowed not to return until he had matched his father's power, to prove he was worthy to be Lord in his sire's place. He brushed his fingers lightly against Bakusaiga and Tenseiga's hilts. He had surpassed his father though not in the way he had once imagined. He smiled a bit sadly. There had been much his father had tried to teach him. Lessons in compassion that the arrogant youth had scoffed at. At the time, all he had been able to see was the power his father had held but not the compassion that tempered it. It was that compassion that had made his father a great leader, not just his strength.

He curled his toes in the soft grass beneath his bare feet. He was still dressed in the white and green silks he had acquired at Mai's. His armor was strapped to Ah-Un. He wasn't certain what had prompted him to return as he was rather than first tracking down new clothing and boots. Perhaps it had simply been too long since he had indulged in not worrying about presenting himself as the image of a proper lord. It suddenly no longer seemed as important as it once had.

With a slight feeling of trepidation, he began walking towards the Palace. It had been no secret that Inu no Taisho and his son had often been at odds once he'd hit mid-adolescence. Sesshomaru knew he had not always conducted himself well and demons had long memories. No doubt most of the same servants and retainers remained from when he'd last resided here. He pushed such thoughts aside. He was not the same prideful youth who had walked out of these gates two centuries before. Once within sight of the walls, his sharp ears caught the sounds of a flurry of activity as the guards keeping watch spotted his approach, alerting the entire palace to his arrival. He had sent Jaken ahead with word that he was returning. His mother may be regent over the West, but she preferred to remain in her own home except for when formal occasions or diplomacy required her to conduct her business here.

The gates were thrown open and he strode through without hesitation. He stopped in the courtyard and looked around at the bustle of efficient activity. A groom took Ah-Un to the stables, leaving him standing alone. He could sense curious eyes upon him as he strode across the courtyard and into the palace itself. He walked slowly through the long corridors. He stopped at the door to what had once been his father's study; now his, memories washing over him. His reverie was interrupted as he caught sight of a single demon approaching. He was a rare sight – stooped with age and from spending countless hours hunched over books and scrolls, small lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth. He had been old when Inu no Taisho had been young and had long been a close advisor and friend to the late Lord of the West. He stood before Sesshomaru, his sharp gaze seeming to look right through the young lord as he looked him over. He gave a nod of approval at what he saw and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he said respectfully. "It has been too long. Welcome home."

"It is good to be back," Sesshomaru replied. "Please, gather those who were advisors to my father. There is much to discuss."

The old demon's eyes crinkled as he smiled. He had been correct in his appraisal that the young lord had changed since he'd last laid eyes on him. For the better, it seemed. "At once, My Lord."

As the old demon shuffled off, Sesshomaru motioned to a passing servant. "I want a suite kept ready in the western wing."

"My Lord, your quarters have already been prepared and await you."

"They are not for me."

"My Lord, the western wing is exclusively for members of the family…"

"I am well aware. My brother and his mate will be joining us eventually and I wish for rooms to be ready for him. Knowing him, they'll be no warning he's coming until he bursts into the place."

"Of course, My Lord!" With a bow, the servant scampered away to carry out his wishes.

Sesshomaru pushed open the door and stepped into the study. He wandered through the room, his fingers trailing lightly over the cleared desk, the shelves still lined with books and scrolls, the mantle of the fireplace. Bitter memories threatened to crush him and he nearly fled. Instead, he sat behind the desk and opened a drawer to keep from dwelling on them. An old piece of parchment sat on top of the rest of the drawer's contents. Sesshomaru pulled it out and blinked in surprise.

It was a simple child's drawing depicting two silver-haired figures, one large with blue markings, one small with maroon ones, playing some sort of game. ' _I love you, Father_ ' had been written in the childish scrawl of a pup just learning to use a brush. Sesshomaru vaguely recalled drawing the picture for his father. It had been a very, _very_ long time ago. Why had his father kept it for so many years? He started to replace it, face-down in the drawer, when something caught his eye. Something else was written on the back in his father's neat script. ' _I will always love you, my son.'_

Sesshomaru stared at the words, his throat constricting. _Father... I was such a fool. I didn't understand what you were trying to teach me. I'm sorry..._

He jumped when a servant knocked lightly on the door. "My Lord, your father's advisors have gathered as you requested."

"Tell them I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, My Lord!" The servant bowed and left.

Sesshomaru carefully replaced the drawing where he had found it. As he stood, a warm breeze wafted through the open window, ruffling his hair. Suddenly the walls of the room no longer felt constricting and hostile, laden with recriminations and regrets. They were now as he remembered them from his childhood, warm and welcoming. Their ghosts had been laid to rest.

He left the study to meet with those from whom he'd come to learn. There was much about the running of the West that he did not know and would need to learn before taking his father's place. For once he was not embittered by the thought. His father was gone but Sesshomaru was determined to become the Lord he'd wanted him to be. He smiled.

He had finally come home.

###

Mai smiled at the images that swirled before her in her scrying bowl. _Silly pups, it certainly took you two long enough!_ She passed a hand over it, returning the shimmering surface to a dull grey. They had made their way back to their respective homes – Inuyasha returning to his village and Sesshomaru returning to the West. The distance did not matter. They had accepted one another as pack. Family.

Brothers.

 _Your father would be proud. Of both of you._

 _##########_

A/N: Whew! Done! What I had intended to be about half the length of _Double Trouble_ ended up being over half again as long!

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for all the reviews! :)

I purposely set this story at a point where most of the other characters would be out of it. While I like all of the characters and was a little sad to not really include them much, I wanted the focus to be on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and their acceptance of one another as brothers. That wasn't going to work well with all of their friends around to witness it.

There are several more story ideas, snippets, and rough outlines floating around in the warped and demented space I call a brain. And my Boy-Spawn keeps throwing out ideas and begging me to write a story out of them. Poor kid has inherited my twisted sense of humor. So there will be more stories coming at some point. :)


End file.
